Time After Time
by Kisara Strife
Summary: Seto X Kisara for modern days, it's a worked out plot, so the full summary is inside. Thanks for the great, great support ppls, sequel posted. Again, you've been the best readers I could hope for, and it means so much ppls! Kas,XxxxX !COMPLETE!
1. Blast From The Past

**Author's Note;** Don't know how I came up with the plot, but I began this fic when I was working on some of my fics on another site, see it was a Seto shrine, so I thought it was about time I wrote a fic somehow centered around him, also; I'm a HUGE Seto X Kisara fan and always wanted to pen a fic about them; so here goes...XXX

_summary_; In the months that have transpired since Atem's departure, a lot has changed in Domino. Upon returning to Japan, Seto and Mokuba were confronted with the true identities of their deceased parents; the heirs to the ancient Egyptian throne. Since the reign of Pharaoh Seto, one of his bloodline has held the seat of power and secrelty governed the mighty empire, and now Seto, as the oldest must carry on that tradition. It had taken a lot of persuasion, but upon Marik presenting him with the paternal charts that dated all the way back to the time of his past self, Seto **had** to belive his heritage and now secretly governs the country with consultance from Ishizu, with nobody else knowing, except of course, the dweeb patrol...But as the heir to the ancient throne, Seto is constantly in peril; Ishizu's family, the Tombkeepers have protected his bloodline for over five milenia now, from a lower-class peasant family; the band of skillful assassins known as the Aralanti. Since the reign of his past self, this family has sought to exterminate his bloodline and put an end to Seto's claim to the thronw...but what does the pale girl with white hair have to do with the millenia-old war? When an old frined from his orphanage days comes back into his life, Seto Kaiba realizes that somethings are more important than work, but just exaclty **how** important they are, he will soon find out...

* * *

Seto stood, Mokuba by his side, looking on at the sad building; after thirty-four years of open doors, the orphanage they had grown up in was closing, for good. 

Though relieved to be out of it, Seto couldn't help but feel a rare pang of sadness; this place was the only home he'd ever known………unless you could call Gozaburo's harsh, prison-like treatment a home………

"It was right in that room there, that young Seto beat Gozaburo."

The now-twenty-year-old looked up at his name; one of the aged teachers was telling his colleague of the infamous chess match……….eight years………God, was it really that long ago?

"I'm going out back, Mokuba."

The raven-haired teenager nodded his head; going over to talk to the teacher he'd just spotted.

"Okay, I'm gonna stick in here for a while.'

Seto sat heavily on the swing he'd so often sat on as a twelve-year-old; eight years on and he was back in the same spot; talk about coming full-circle!

It had been Mokuba who had found out about the closure of the orphanage; if Seto had his way, he'd be back at KaibaCorp. Doing his job, or at least at their mansion on his laptop; either way he'd be doing something worthwhile, instead of moping around a dreary, old, closing memory………but his younger brother had played his Trump-Card;

"_What about Kari, Seto_?"

Kari Hirotsh had been the only real friend Seto had ever made. He'd encountered her in the orphanage, being bullied by some of the older boys. Seto had already been looking out for Mokuba, who was being bullied by the same lads, so, like a big brother; he also took care of Kari. The two fast became good friends; the three-year age-gap didn't even seem to registrar between them.

Seto taught Kari how to stand up for herself and, in return, she showed him all the shortcuts throughout the orphanage, having been there since she was seven; two years previous to Seto and Mokuba's arrival………but then he and Mokuba had left, Seto having won their freedom. After the chess match, Seto had pleaded with Gozaburo to adopt Kari aswell, not keen on leaving her alone, but the old bastard had refused adamantly………to this very day, he still felt guilty about leaving her behind, while he and Mokuba had become world-famous and richer than anyone aspired to be………she'd be seventeen now………Seto shook his handsome head, knowing it had been idiotic of him to believe he would run into her here; just wishful thinking………

"Yeah! I know my goddamn orders; make it to the mansion, I have a week left to get there………I'm not an idiot, you spasticated asshole!"

Kari snapped her phone shut angrily and checked her credit; she still had about twenty dollars left out of fifty, these long-distance calls were going to bleed her dry! She walked along the pavement, letting her long black hair down, free of its ponytail at last. She walked slowly, her worn runners comfortable on her feet. The teen squinted her hazel eyes up at the sky and sighed contentedly, enjoying the Japanese sunshine; it was such a stark contrast to the blistering heat of back home. All she carried with her was a rucksack, which contained some money and a few items of clothing. Kari pulled the short sleeve of her summer top down over the small, black tattoo on her right bicep; covering it from view. She stopped momentarily, realizing where she was as the gates appeared before her………it had been eight years since she had walked out of them with her relatives………she'd heard it was closing down today……… Kari shook her head; she was in Japan for a reason, not a trip down memory-fucking-lane! She had to make it to Domino in the next week; her relatives had been ringing, checking up on her. The girl still walked through the gates though, with a spiteful smirk as she imagined the look on her relatives' faces if they saw her carefree attitude; it felt great to be solo! She couldn't resist a glance inside, this place had been her equivalent of a home, and after all; how could she not have a remorseful look around?

Kari pushed open the door and walked into the familiar, carpeted hallway, She laughed to herself as she remembered the countless times she and Seto had run down this very hall, away from an enraged teacher, having been caught using her shortcuts again.

"Seto………"

The boy with hazel hair and cobalt eyes; he'd acted as an older brother to her, and she'd always be grateful to him for that………though………

"Ahhh!"

Kari was jolted out of her contemplating thoughts as she walked blindly round a corner, straight into somebody!

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking………"

She trailed off as she looked at the younger teen; a boy with hair as ebony as her own, but his eyes………she'd know those violet eyes anywhere!

"M………Mokuba?"

The lad looked at the shocked girl he'd just collided with. He didn't recognize her for a minute, but he'd seen that black hair and those brown eyes somewhere before………no! It couldn't be………he'd only been joking when he'd mentioned her to Seto earlier!

"Kari!"

She smirked widely as she looked down at his amazed face, nodding, forgetting her orders.

"Mokey, you've grown so much!"

Kari was right; in the eight years since their separation, the little boy she had hung around with was gone, in his place stood a handsome young teenager, tall for his fourteen years. After about twenty minutes of elated talking and catching up, Kari had a sudden thought.

"Is Seto here aswell?"

Mokuba nodded his raven head as another former-teacher made his way over.

"Yep; he's out back, you should go see him………I'll stay in here."

Kari laughed and nodded; Mokuba didn't really have much choice as the educator dragged him away, talking rapidly, delighted to see the young boy. She headed for the door she had, at first, walked in and took a right at the corner of the building, winding up in the eerily-familiar playground. Upon directing her gaze towards the old swing set, Kari saw a tall figure sitting on one of the two swings. He was wearing black pants, a dark navy shirt and a lighter-coloured navy trench coat. (Yes ladies…the Duellist Kingdom outfit is back!! Praise the heavens!!) She walked up, her feet light on the cemented ground.

"I knew you were a soppy prick!"

Seto's blue eyes snapped wide; he knew that voice! His head whipped round as she sat on the swing next to him.

"Kari!"

"Long time no see, Seto!"

She knew, by right, she shouldn't, but she did anyhow; Kari hugged the boy she had been friends with as a child, except, he wasn't a boy anymore; Seto had grown into a handsome young man, hazel hair and sapphire eyes, he was tall and………well………sexy!

As she pulled away, she laughed at Seto's shocked face; two minutes ago he'd been calling himself an idiot for hoping to see her and now his childhood friend, his only friend, was sitting on the swing beside him, just like eight years ago; definitely full-circle!

"Say something!"

She continued to laugh. Seto blinked and, at last, found his voice.

"But how, I mean, who adopted you?"

"My family found me about two months after you and Mokuba left, they took me home, to Egypt."

Upon hearing this, he couldn't help but grin; Kari had been living in the country he secretly ran! As he looked down at her, Seto noticed some dark bruises that were prominent on the tanned skin of her arms.

"What's with the bruises, Kari?"

Kari blushed; trust Seto to notice them! She couldn't tell him the truth; that would blow her cover, so her mind formulated an excuse; it wasn't exactly a complete lie………sort of………

"My relatives are the most patient of people…"

As he heard this, his cobalt eyes softened and Kari found herself looking at the same boy from all those years ago.

"I'm sorry I left you…"

She didn't know how to respond to this, so just joked it off with an attractive smirk.

"The famous Seto Kaiba; a softy!"

The old friends sat on the swings for the next hour; Seto clued Kari in on his life since leaving the orphanage, he obviously left out the parts about Atem, his past and his current ruling of Egypt. When asked about her own life, Kari's mind had worked over-time, producing a believable account, that also tied-in with her bruises; apparently, she had become fed-up with her abusive relatives and had runaway, stealing an amount of their money and had caught a plane to Japan, currently heading for the Duelling Capital of the world; Domino City. She supposed it wasn't that far a cry from the truth………in a way………

It was another while of talking and reminiscing before the two were interrupted by Seto's phone ringing. The young CEO answered it in an annoyed voice.

"What?"

There was a brief pause, in which the person at the other end spoke their part.

"I'm coming."

He hung up and stood, looking down at Kari.

"That was Mokuba, our limo's outside, I have to go."

Kari nodded with a smile and began to kick the sand beneath her feet; she hoped he would just leave, sure, it was great catching up with Seto after all this time, but the longer it took for her to reach Domino, the safer he was. Seto made it about fifty yards, before realizing something; he had abandoned her once before, he wasn't going to do it a second time!

"Kari…d'you have anywhere to stay?"

She looked around at him and lightly shook her head.

"I'll find a hostel or someth-"

"The hell! Our mansion has plenty of spare rooms, c'mon!"

She stood and forced, what she hoped, was a grateful smile. Secretly, she was unsure; she knew her orders and taking Seto's offer would make them a hell of a lot easier………but Seto, and Mokuba; they were her friends………in the end, her duty won and she walked the rest of the distance to the older boy, feeling slightly guilty about the acceptance.

"Kari's gonna stay with us for a while."

Seto, for once in his life, was actually happy with a decision; Kari was a friend who was in trouble, running away from an abusive family, and he'd put her up for as long as she needed. Oh, if only he knew the truth about his childhood friend.

Mokuba was happy when his brother told him of Kari's stay at the mansion; maybe she could get him away from that fucking laptop!

* * *

**Author's Note;** If you're wondering why I tagged this fic as 'Seto X Kisara' for modern days, then you should read and review the upcoming chapters; I have it all worked out...mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahah, XXX

* * *

**A/n- did u like dis chptr? More reviews means more chapters peoples, thnkx XXXXX**


	2. Reminiscing

**Author's Note;** Thanks for reviewing- seriously means a lot!!! XXXXXX

* * *

_**1 month later**_

Kari walked to her room; the Kaiba mansion was absolutely massive! Mokuba had spent the first week showing her around and Kari now knew every room and hall- she had always had a knack for memorizing locations; it'd had come in fairly handy in the orphanage! She closed the door behind her and walked to the desk in her large guestroom. Kari flipped open the courtesy laptop, there was one in every room, and typed out her e-mail rapidly;

"_Still in mansion, no change yet. Awaiting further instructions_."

Upon sending the e-mail, the seventeen-year-old also signed-off with her alias;

"_Kari_."

Seto's POV

Seto was in his own room, on his laptop, though he wasn't working. (Scary stuff, huh?) He was running through some hypertext documents concerning his enemies; the Aralanti. The clan of assassins had been lying low for the past couple of years, but were still active, with contacts situated throughout the four continents. All members of the family bore a distinctive black tattoo on their right bicep. This tattoo had a rounded top, and two extending arms (like the top of the Millennium Key.) and ended in a symmetrical, pointed spike below. There was a knock on the door and, at the sound of his voice, a maid pushed it open.

"Mr. Kaiba, Ishizu Ishtar and Yugi Muto and his friends have arrived, sir.'

2 hours later (In normal POV)

Kari walked down the grand staircase just as a large group of people entered the hall, headed for the doorway.

"Hi Kari!"

Tea smiled up at her; in the past month, she and Kari had become good friends, aswell as Yugi. Tristan and Joey looked at the new girl, then to each other; they'd never seen this foreign teen before; having either been fighting with each other or chasing some other girl when Tea and Yugi hung out with her. Joey was the first to the foot of the staircase.

"Hiya, da name's Joey, got any plans for tonight?"

Tristan pushed the blond aside, forcefully and spoke in a smooth, calm voice.

"Hello there, I'm Tristan-"

The lad was cut off as Joey jumped on top of him in retaliation to his earlier push.

"Will you dweebs quit scaring her!"

Kari smirked as Seto appeared behind the three tanned individuals. She momentarily froze upon seeing the tattoos on the face of the taller man; they were Tombkeepers! Great; now she didn't just have to keep a step ahead of Seto, but she had to contend with her family's age-old enemies aswell!

"Kari, you okay?"

Tea was looking at her, worriedly. Kari bit her tongue and nodded her head, smiling; secretly her skin was crawling upon being in such close vicinity to the Tombkeepers. Mokuba smiled kindly, realizing Kari must feel a bit out of place.

"Kari, this is Ishizu, Odion and Marik Ishtar."

The girl blinked with surprise; not only were they Tombkeepers, but they were also the head-family! Again, she bit her tongue and forced a polite smile, glad for her long-sleeved hoody that was masking her brand from view.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

Mokuba looked back to the three siblings.

"This is Kari Hirotsh, a friend of ours, from the orphanage…she's from Egypt aswell."

The two males nodded, as did Ishizu, though she was a moment slower. Kari saw her miniscule hesitation and knew the head of the Tombkeepers wasn't a complete thick.

"So, Kari, bout tonight?"

Kari looked to Joey; the teenager was handsome, with dishevelled blond hair and captivating brown eyes………well, she _was_ in Domino for a while………and **He** _was_ all the way back in Egypt………It was another half-an-hour before the group departed. After getting something to drink, Kari walked back to her room and straight over to the laptop.

"_1 new mail message_"

She clicked the mouse on the blue link and waited for her inbox to load, it took about four seconds; KaibaCorp computer modems were lightening-fast. (I could do with one-lol!)

"_Stay ware u are, keep close and b cautious of TKs_."

Kari snorted to herself; it was a bit late to warn her about TKs; that was shorthand for Tombkeepers!

"Why, in Christ's name, did you agree to go out with that mutt?"

Seto shook his head as Kari walked past, later that night, with a sly smirk on her face.

"I wasn't aware I had to clear it with you…"

"But this is Wheeler; **JOEY** **WHEELER**! At least have _some_ standards!"

She winked at her childhood friend.

"I almost think you're jealous, Seto."

Seto blinked as she walked to the door; him, jealous? He could have any girl he wanted, why be jealous of his friend? He wasn't jealous…not of Kari anyway…

"Here, catch!"

Kari turned and caught what he threw. She looked at the key, and then glanced at Seto, questioningly.

"It's for the door…in case you're late…"

He raised his hazel eyebrows in a suggestive manner, winking. Kari laughed as she caught onto his drift, and slipped the key into the back pocket of her jeans.

"You're some freak, Seto!"

As he watched the door close, Seto Kaiba blushed slightly; he had just realized what he'd been feeling upon hearing about Joey and Kari's date; oh, it was jealousy alright, but not towards his friend………he was jealous of that mutt, Joey Wheeler………he may be a spas and complete waste of space, but at least he'd had the courage to ask Kari out; Seto, himself, had just denied his feelings, convincing himself it was just brotherly instincts or waving them away as mere friendship………

"Hey Kari."

Joey draped an arm around the girl; he'd been delighted when she'd agreed to the date, earlier that evening. Tristan had pulled some face upon hearing that the new girl was taken, Tea and Yugi had laughed at him for ages.

"So then, Joey, where to?"

"How bout da cinema?"

Kari nodded and let Joey lead the way, nestling closer to him, enjoying the feeling of nervous butterflies in her stomach; she'd never had the option to 'choose' as to whether to go on a date before. Unfortunately, she knew that her and Joey could never go anywhere, even if the cute blond was totally oblivious to that fact.

As the two sat in the half-full, darkened room, Kari looked up at Joey; she did feel a bit guilty about her vows back home, but she was in Japan now. As she directed her gaze back up at the large screen and returned her attention to the movie, Joey glanced at her, tentatively placing his arm around her shoulders. Kari Hirotsh was good-looking; about 5"6", slim build, long raven hair and tanned skin. Kari saw him looking at her and met his gaze, hazel eyes looking at hazel eyes. It was utterly unspeakable, but Kari pulled closer and kissed him anyhow; who would know? It wasn't a deep kiss, but it was enough to make Joey smile widely and for Kari to blush.

Ishizu's POV

"Hirotsh………Hirotsh………"

The name kept returning to her head; she knew that name, but it was totally impossible. Since the reign of Pharaoh Seto (again, Priest Seto.), the Hirotsh family have stood at the head of the Aralanti, but ten years ago, Aknu Hirotsh and his wife, Salari, broke away from the clan for some, unknown reason………within a fortnight, the you couple had been hunted down and killed by their own family. To this day, it was still a mystery as to why the two had broken ranks; Aknu had been the leader of the entire clan, with no opposing enemies.

At the moment, from Intel reports, a distant relative of his was now commandeering the family. All of the Aralanti were related in someway, except the females; not once, in five thousand years, had a baby girl been born into the clan, all wives had to be married-in. The Aralanti was still a very traditional Egyptian clan; all marriages were arranged and the youngsters studied the ancient scriptures and all were fluent in Egyptian. The children were trained by their assassin relatives from an early age and knew many different tactics. The most worrying aspect of the Aralanti clan was the fact that they had kept in touch with their heritage; the family could use countless dark magic spells and were skilled in most forms of other magic aswell, they could read hieroglyphs and, most disturbing, all of the clan members were still capable of summoning their Ka, the duel monsters that shared their souls.

"Such a pity our two families are at war………there is much to be learned from each other………"

Ishizu sighed as she spoke this; the Tombkeepers had long since lost the ability to summon their own Ka, a power she, so wished, they could have retained throughout the five millennia.

"Ishizu."

The young woman spun to see a familiar individual standing a few feet away. Whereas, this had once-upon-a-time startled her, Ishizu Ishtar had long become accustomed the unexpected arrival of her age-old friend.

"Hello Shadi, what brings you here?"

The young-looking man smiled politely, yet spoke in a serious tone.

"Kisara will return; the wheels of destiny have already been set in motion, you must protect the heir with vigilance. I will speak with you again, once I know more."

With that, the millennia-old spirit vanished.

"She's back…maybe she will be the one to end this war…"

The whole Tombkeeper/Aralanti war had begun five millennia ago, about a girl name Kisara. When the young Priest Seto took the throne as Pharaoh, succeeding his cousin, Atem, the peasant family, the Aralanti, had opposed him…all because of her. The young woman with porcelain skin, sapphire eyes and colourless tresses had been the heir to the Aralanti leadership, being the daughter of their current leader and the first ever female to be born, in the history of the clan, but she was kidnapped at an early age and held prisoner. A boy, young Seto, from a village nearby, heard the girl calling and had set her free upon discovering her locked in a cage-like structure, the lad gave her his horse and sent the young girl in the direction of the next village. For the further five, or so, years, Kisara wandered the kingdom, being treated as an outcast and freak of nature because of her looks, many thought her an omen for bad luck and threw stones at the meek young woman. The girl had never been aware of her assassin-heritage, for she was far too young when kidnapped, she had been so young, that she did not even have the telltale tattoo on the right bicep and never knew of her family and their opposition to the Royals of Egypt…maybe if she did, she wouldn't have died………

At the same time, a young Aralanti male was causing havoc across Egypt, by opposing Pharaoh Atem. He even succeeded in the summoning of their God; Zorc, but was defeated, being destroyed in the process. The family took this as a heavy blow, already holding a grudge against the Pharaoh Atem, for his father's annihilation of their hometown; Kul Elna, to create his sacred Seven Millennium Items. The peasant clan were further enraged upon discovering Kisara's lifeless body in the royal courtyard; apparently, she had been born with an intertwined Ka (soul) and Ba (mind), resulting in her untimely death, upon the two being separated by Aknadin, the father of Priest Seto, and Royal Guardian of the Millennium Eye. Then, it came to light, that the noble young Priest who was to succeed to the throne, Seto, and tragic Kisara had become infatuated with each other and fallen in love; the unknowing young assassin heir had died, being pierced with a blow that was meant for him. The Aralanti saw this as a murder of their young prodigy and, since that day, millennia ago, the two families have stood opposite each other on the battlefield.

Ishizu heaved another, heavy sigh as she took down a large tome, containing the rituals and traditions of the Aralanti clan.

"Hirotsh………Hirotsh………"

She would keep a close eye on Kaiba's friend, but 'Kari' was not an Aralanti name, and if so, she would be living in Egypt and already engaged, due to the arranged-marriage aspect of the family………but no female had been born to the clan in five thousand years. The young Egyptian woman pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on the book in front of her.

**a/n did u like dis chptr? Again, if confused about Kari and labelling of this fic, pleeez continue to read. Reviews would be highly appreciated peeps! And, if you have any, some constructive critisism...flames are totally allowed, as I'll only pm you back and give some of my own Irish versions...lol! XXX**XX


	3. Realizing & Admitting

**Author's Note;** Thanks for the reviews, XXX! Please keep them coming!!!!

* * *

_**1 week later (Me + pacing a fanfic useless:-)**_

Joey looked to Kari and sighed. It was five-to-twelve on a Friday night and the couple were sitting in the park. The two had been going out for a week now and, although they kissed a lot, nothing serious was really happening. Joey could tell that she was distracted and he had a notion why.

"Ya like him, doncha?"

Kari blinked her hazel eyes with surprise at the sound of Joey's serious voice; her thoughts had been elsewhere.

"Sorry, not following you, Joey…"

The blond smirked handsomely.

"Rich-boy, Kaiba; ya fancy him, huh?"

"What? Seto's just a friend!"

For some reason, her answer had come out rather rapidly and noticeably louder that required. A slight blush had crept into Kari's cheeks as she contemplated his words. Joey placed a hand to her tanned chin and gently tilted her head upwards, so as she was looking him in the eyes, then he smirked slightly.

"It's okay Kari, I mean, da guy _is_ Seto Kaiba…"

Kari's mind raced; she shouldn't even be in this situation! But, she couldn't like Seto………if her family found out she even liked him, just as a friend………but Joey's words were fresh in her mind and Kari realized something; the little boy she had been friends with had grown up, into a man, and her feelings for him had also grown up aswell………she _did_ like Seto………and she'd led Joey along like some kind of play toy!

"Oh God, Joey I-"

"Dat's cool, but we're still friends, right?"

"Of course."

Kari smiled gratefully and kissed him on the cheek before standing from the bench; for some reason, she needed to get home, to the mansion. Things were moving fast; she shouldn't even have been dating Joey and now Kari had, at last, managed to admit to herself that she like her friend………oh, the thrills of being a teenager! The Tombkeeper, Ishizu, had been acting very suspicious in the last week. Kari had to stay on her toes or everything could come crumbling down around her.

The seventeen-year-old walked slowly, her mind still reeling and feeling slightly guilty for leading Joey on like that. The lad was sound about it though, and would make some girl a great boyfriend someday. As she walked along the pavement, her ears picked up on another presence. All of Kari's training echoed in her mind. She knew that a dark, secluded path was nowhere for a seventeen-year-old girl to be walking at a quarter-past-twelve in the morning, but, then again, Kari Hirotsh was no ordinary teenager.

"Hello Ms. Hirotsh."

She spun at the voice and found her gaze to be resting on a young-looking man, wearing traditional Egyptian clothing.

"My name is Shadi, and I would prefer to speak in our native tongue."

Kari didn't know whether to walk on or stay put, but as he began talking in Egyptian, she couldn't help but listen; the ancient language had been her first and the one she had used when younger, before her relatives had taught her English.

"You have been absent for five millennia and nobody outside of your family knows of your existence."

At this, Kari responded, also in Egyptian, in a voice so sharp, it could have cut even Seto in two!

"This is none of your business! My family has been fighting this war for-"

"For five thousand years, I know; I was there when it began, I can well remember you; my name back then was Shada."

Kari made an involuntary flinch; her mind was suddenly filled with a vision of a tanned Seto, in noble clothes and another by his side, bald and with a tattooed forehead, the Millennium key hung around his neck. She shook her head, ridding it of the five-thousand-year-old memory and turned her back on Shadi, walking in the general direction of the mansion.

"You are the only one capable of calling a ceasefire between the two families…though I must say, your looks are in complete contrast to your past-self…"

As Shadi continued to call after her, in Egyptian, Kari smirked and threw a couple of the most foulest insults she could think of back over her shoulder at him, all in their native language. Upon hearing these, Shadi blinked with surprise; what a tongue! Then he smirked slightly; her attitude was in total contrast aswell, and spoke clearly through the still darkness, reverting back to English.

"You have changed immensely, wouldn't you agree………Kisara?"

At this, she froze; nobody outside of her family knew her real name; Kari was just an alias she used when outside the sanctity of the clan. The girl spun, but Shadi had disappeared. Kari then quickened her pace, arriving at the mansion a couple of anxious minutes later. Once there, she laughed at her own nervousness; if she'd been in any danger, she could have easily summoned her Ka- problem sorted!

Kari walked to her room and dumped her jacket, casting a spiteful glance at her tattoo, her brand; her mark in life. She stuck a large band-aid over it, covering the design from view and set about for a walk of the mansion; pondering what Shadi had said and, more importantly, what to do about her feelings for Seto………

_**Seto's POV**_

The young CEO closed his well-used laptop and stretched stiffly; he'd been sitting for three hours now, finishing up some circuit designs for the new duelling stations, but they were complete now and perfect. Seto walked for the door, intending to go for a walk of his large home, but stopped short as he became aware of another person in the room.

"Hello, my King."

He spun to see the familiar Shadi.

"You fucking pervert! Ever hear of goddamn knocking?"

"Seto Kaiba, I warn you, be vigilant of those closest to you."

With that, the intrusive spirit vanished. Seto smirked and spoke to himself as he headed back towards the door.

"That dipshit makes me laugh; comes along, scares the shit out of people, then talks crap! '_Vigilant of those closest_ _to_ _me_' oooh………Mokuba's gonna get me!"

_**(Back in normal POV)**_

Kari walked slowly along the corridor, allowing her feet to drag slightly along the carpet. A door opened to her right and Seto walked out.

"Finished playing with Wheeler already?"

She kept her head low as she spoke.

"It's over between me and him."

At this, Seto's tone softened, but he was angry with Joey; was he too spastic to see how lucky he was to have her? The two childhood friends looked at each other, both denying their feelings. Him, being too self-conscious and her, being too duty-driven. The duo stood about a foot apart. Kari smirked as she looked into his cobalt eyes.

"You've changed so much…"

She placed her hand gently to his cheek, smiling. Seto looked down into her eyes, but he didn't see little Kari, he saw a beautiful young woman, with whom, he knew he was beginning to fall in love with. Kari pulled closer as he lowered his lips to hers and linked her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as Seto wrapped his hands around her slim waist. As she broke the tantalizing kiss, Seto smirked and lowered his lips to hers again, taking control; he moved his lips, her following and snaked his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the taste of Kari's beside it. As the kiss held and heated up, Seto walked backwards slowly, pulling Kari into his bedroom, whilst holding the passionate kiss the whole way.

_**Next morning**_

Kari woke to feel strong arms around her; Seto's arms. She smirked at his handsome face; gently brushing some of his hazel locks aside and silently removed his arms from around her naked figure. Her family would fucking crucify her if they found out! Not to mention what her fiancé would do………

"Mmmm………"

Seto rolled over, onto his back, and stretched sleepily. Kari laughed as she located her underwear.

"Tired Seto?"

The twenty-year-old rubbed sleep from his eyes and climbed out of the huge bed, finding, and pulling on his boxer shorts.

"Yeah, didn't get much sleep last night…"

She continued to laugh as he walked over and wrapped a strong arm around her waist. Kari kissed him lightly, in return for him letting go of her and allowing her to dress. Seto grinned as she pushed him playfully, before he pulled on a pair of jeans and a striped polo shirt. (Is it me, or do all young fellas seem to wearing stripes these days?)

Mokuba walked towards the kitchen, but was stopped at the door by Roland. All the maids and servants that exited the room seemed to be smirking happily.

"I wouldn't go in there just yet, Mokuba."

The fourteen-year-old blinked, curious now and, like any younger brother would, tiptoed up to the door and peeked in; Seto stood, with Kari sitting on a worktop. He was still taller than her and she had her arms around his neck, with his hands on her hips. The two were kissing deeply, oblivious to everything else, except their tongue-tying.

Mokuba silently closed the door and mock-gagged at Roland.

"I'm glad I haven't ate yet, cos if Seto gets his tongue any further down her throat, he'll be licking her lungs!"

Roland couldn't help but laugh at the young boy, and the disgusted face he pulled.

Kari walked to her room that night, both elated and relentlessly guilty; she'd just slept with the boy she knew, in her heart, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but in the same move, she had also defied her family and broke countless traditions and oaths, and not only was Seto _**NOT**_ her fiancé, he also didn't have a clue what he was dealing with………

Suddenly her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"The TKs are moving in, Kisara, it will only be a couple of days before you're discovered."

That was her cousin; Denian.

"I know that, why d'you think I'm sticking so close to Kaiba?"

When there was silence, Kari continued with a sigh.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer, Denian, I'll be fine; I should be back in about two days, things are getting way too heavy over here."

"Just be careful Kisara, the clan can't afford to lose you, not again."

With that, her twenty-two-year-old cousin hung up.

"Ooohhh!"

Kari practically screamed with frustration, throwing her phone forcefully onto the bed, as if the phone was to blame. It was totally unfair; all her life, it'd had always been about the clan! The whole war was over her past self falling in love with Seto, she'd never imagined she'd be in the same situation five thousand years later! But she couldn't turn her back on her own family, could she? Kari, for one, knew why her parents had broken ranks; it had been a last ditch-effort to protect her………and look where they'd ended up; six feet fucking under! There was a sinister reason as to why her hair was black, her eyes brown and her skin tanned; the complete opposite to the blue eyes, pale skin and colourless tresses she, initially, had been born with, and had sported up until the age of five………but, as the only female, she couldn't refuse her birthright……… When she turned eighteen, in two months' time, Kisara Hirotsh would take her place as leader of the Aralanti clan, like her father, Aknu, before her. And she would marry her fiancé; she had no choice in the marriage aspect, her future husband was her father's seventh cousin, he was nineteen and commanding the family until her turning of age. To be honest, Kari knew she shouldn't have slept with Seto………but she really didn't want to hurt him-

"No! It's my duty, and I'm loyal to the clan!"

Kari shook her head, exasperated. She pushed her treacherous thoughts to the back of her mind; she was an assassin and once she was safe, back in Egypt, the elders of the clan would swoop in on Seto, execute him and most probably, murder Mokuba……… Though guilty, Kari was eager to get home and take her place in the hierarchy of the clan. The bruises that Seto had spotted on her arms, that day in the orphanage, had long since healed. Abusive relatives…what a hope! Those dark bruises had been obtained whilst sparring against Denian's younger brothers, the twins; Saheed and Daknar. The two were completely identical and the mirror image of one another; with dark, sandy-brown hair and light grey-blue eyes. They even had the same personalities; cheeky fuckers who were always cracking jokes and pulling pranks. Nobody could tell them apart, even Denian got confused, but, somehow, Kari could tell them just by their voices alone, she never got mixed up; some of the older clan members joked, stating it was a gift from the Gods! The two were pretty much the same age as her, though three months older, having come of age last month; they were due to be married next year, when their wives-to-be turned eighteen aswell. Though women were treated below-par in the clan, Kari never experienced this, as she was so high up the ladder. Most men were allowed harems as large as seven wives, except the leader; he was only permitted to marry once. Though Denian and the twins were her second-cousins, the boys had acted as brothers to her, with Denian as the older, who took care of the other three. They had always acted like siblings; looking out for one another and laughing when one of them got into trouble. They all had a close bond, having grown up together in such tight proximities.

As she changed into a strappy top and her pyjama shorts, the godforsaken phone began to ring again. Kari picked it up, in a mood now, and answered in an angry tone.

"What?"

"Oooh, _tou-chy_!"

She smirked, mood lifting; she knew that voice; it was just the _tiniest_ bit cheekier than Saheed's.

"Sorry Daknar, I'm just tired."

"It's cool, I heard Denian was on to you?"

"Yeah, more heart-warming and tear-wrenching tales of how the clan can't afford to lose me."

Daknar laughed at her sarcastic, yet believable voice. In the years they'd spent growing up together, his and Saheed's smart attitudes had definitely rubbed off on their cousin, though, he had to admit, with extreme pride, it'd been him who'd taught her to swear so well; Kisara was now famed throughout the entire clan for her savage language when provoked…and that was all thanks to him!

"You know what he means; he's just worried about you and too macho to say it, that's all. Don't worry, I'm not too macho to tell you I miss you………"

She laughed as he pretended to break down and cry on the phone.

"No need to over-do it, Daknar."

He laughed before speaking again.

"I know, I'm just such a talented actor…but, seriously though, promise me you'll be careful Kisara, huh?"

"I'm not a total screwball Daknar, you know I will!"

"Ahhh, 'screwball' one of the favourites I taught you when you were six……you have learned well, grasshopper."

"Come off it, I'll see you guys soon, bye!"

"I'll be missing you!"

She laughed as she heard him pretend to cry again, and hung up with a smile. There was nothing like a conversation with Saheed or Daknar to cheer you up; it was good to know that some people were, genuinely, worried about her and not just the clan.

**a/n- did u like dis chptr?? More reviews means more chapters peoples!! Thnks XXXXX**


	4. Evil Revealed

**Author' Note;** I'm sorry I took so long to update, but if you've seen my profil page, I kinda have a lot going on right now...anyway; he're the next chapter; I like ow it turned ou, but pleez tell me what you think...hehehe I'll finally reveal the truth about Kari...mwahahahahahahahaha!! XXXX

* * *

"C'mon Kari!"

Mokuba laughed as his older friend almost lost her footing on the waterlogged sidewalk, making it through the doors and into the sanctity of the KaibaCorp lobby at long last. It was two days later and the bright Japanese sunshine had unexpectedly given way to torrential rain.

"I'm drenched!"

Kari took off her soaking hoody as Seto grinned; he'd gotten a limo to the building, but she and Mokuba had visited a local card-swap-shop. Ishizu had been consulting with her country's secretive ruler about the poverty issues of central Cairo. She raised a single elegant eyebrow upon noticing that Kari was sporting a large band-aid on her right bicep. Over the last week or so, she couldn't help but notice that Kaiba's friend always covered the same large-enough patch on her right arm, or she wore long sleeves that hid the same patch of skin from view.

"What happened your arm, Kari?"

The teen looked at the Tombkeeper and knew the woman was fishing; she forced a joking smile and answered in a light tone.

"O, that; I just grazed it…"

"That's quite a large band-aid."

"Well, that's cos it's quite a large graze."

The two females held their gazes, each daring the other to say something. The tension between the pair was cut in half by the doors opening and Tea running in with another boy; a lad with white hair and brown eyes. Kari's blood froze; he was the image of her fiancé, apart from the fact that he lacked the scar on his right cheek and her man had violet eyes…other than that he was identical in every aspect of their appearances. Tea smiled as she ran her fingers through her now wet hazel locks.

"Hey Kari, this is Bakura."

He had the same name as her husband-to-be aswell. The new lad looked towards the girl and held his hand out, speaking in a soft, calm English accent.

"Pleased to meet you."

It was second before the seventeen-year-old came to her senses and shook his hand, finally finding her voice and smiling politely.

"Same here."

As they shook hands, Ishizu shot yet another pointed look at the girl's arm, debating with herself what to do about it… Whilst the Tombkeeper spoke with Seto, Kari took out her black Motorola flip phone; she was no idiot and knew Ishizu Ishtar was a sharp lady. She hastily typed out a message and sent it to Daknar, knowing he'd pass it on.

"_Some1 get me outta here; TKs gettn heavy!_"

As people continued to enter through the doors, eager to escape the torrential downpour, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and opened the message from Daknar.

"_Ware r u?_"

She rapidly typed out her answer and sent it as Ishizu glanced over.

"_ KaibaCorp HQ_"

As she watched the girl typing out a text message, Ishizu was thankful for the backup she had called in last night. At this very moment, unbeknownst to even Kaiba himself, there were fifteen undercover Tombkeepers amongst the crowd in the lobby. Kari was feeling slightly safer now; her three cousins were the best fighters in the clan and were all well able to use the portals. Portals were a form of dark magic that experienced members of the clan were capable of utilizing; they were, literally, a gateway from one location to another. As she looked on Ishizu saw a person accidentally bang into Kari on the right side. After a brief apology, the woman moved on, but Ishizu Ishtar had seen enough; with a band-aid that large, the graze underneath must be big, but Kari had registered absolutely no sign of pain when colliding with the stranger. She walked towards the younger girl; she could be totally wrong, but as a Tombkeeper, had a duty to protect the heir of her country's throne.

"Ahhh!"

Kari made an involuntary flinch; someone had just ripped the band-aid from her arm and it STUNG!

Ishizu's eyes widened upon seeing the tattoo, she then took a breath and left the call out.

"Aralanti!"

The fifteen undercover Tombkeepers stepped forward at the shout. Seto spun; he had to find Mokuba…the boy was safe, Odion Ishtar had pulled the young teenager behind his formidable frame, but what about Kari…she would have no idea what was happening………but then his cobalt eyes came to rest on her…

_Shit!_

The girl thought this with a smirk; Tombkeepers surrounded her and every single person in the lobby was staring at her. Upon seeing his eyes full of betrayal, Kari felt immense guilt for Seto…she'd never intended for it to go this far…never. Great; now the weapons were coming out and she was unarmed! But suddenly, three dark windows seemingly materialized from thin air behind her.

"Catch!"

Knowing the voice, she spun and caught what Saheed had thrown her way; her twin broadswords, two heavy curved blades that she was an expert in wielding. The teen then returned her attention to the Tombkeepers and blocked a couple of attacks with amusing ease; she'd been trained in combat continuously ever since she could walk. The fighting ceased as she raised one broadsword to Marik's throat, the other to another Tombkeeper. Denian smirked, as did Saheed and Daknar, who were amongst the thick of the fighting. But then the lobby doors swung wide open and twenty additional Tombkeepers entered with the same man from few days previously leading them; Shadi.

"Fuck!"

Kari cursed aloud; they might have the upper hand now, but twenty was a large number for four to deal with. The three cousins moved in tighter around her. Then Shadi spoke, in English this time, with an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"Ishizu, you don't know who you are fighting…does she, young Aralanti members?"

The boys raised their weapons, but stayed close to their younger cousin, who still had her broadswords raised to the peoples' throats. Shadi smirk then grew deathly serious as he spoke, addressing Kari solely.

"Welcome back, Kisara."

Ishizu was not willing to believe her ears; this girl was _her_! So the vague rumours had been true; Aknu and Salari did have a child previous to their murder.

_Kisara_…_Kisara_…_Kisara_

That name…it'd been two years now since Seto had witnessed her death in Atem's memory world, but this was "Kari", his friend since childhood and, in the last couple of days, possibly more… But Kisara had looked totally different to Kari; the exact opposite actually. Daknar shot his cousin a sideways glance.

"We're in shit, summon your Ka!"

"Why don't you summon yours, smart ass!"

She knew things were bad when all three spoke her name in unison.

"Kisara!"

"Okay, sake boy!"

Ishizu and Seto both knew what to expect when "Kisara" summoned her Ka, and this certainly wasn't it! The girl, whom he'd though was Kari, bowed her head and room seemed to grow disturbingly darker, then a red glow began to emanate from her very body, in contrast to the blue from five millennia ago, and when she opened her eyes, they too glowed with a crimson ferocity. Kisara then raised her head and red energy seemingly burst forth from her, hovering in the air above them in an undefined shape for a few seconds, before forming into its harrowing figure. Anyone who had travelled back to Atem's memories instantly recognised the beast. Seto Kaiba shook his head disbelievingly as he stared up at this thing…finding his voice at last.

"Z…Zorc?"

His mind was spinning; Kari was his friend…oh God, he'd had sex with her! Seto groaned to himself as the full realization hit him; the day in the orphanage…she'd been reluctant to accept his offer of somewhere to stay…all the weeks she'd been living with them…why hadn't he noticed the godforsaken tattoo? The only real friend he'd ever had, the only girl he could actually picture himself spending the rest of his life with…she was an Aralanti member…an assassin sworn to kill him!

As Zorc reached his whole imposing height, a flicker caught Seto's cobalt gaze; for an instant "Kari" had looked totally different…her hair had been pristine white, but with a captivating blue sheen, her eyes had been of the deepest sapphire…even her tanned skin had flickered a pale, transpiring shade………but, just as quick as he had noticed it, the girl reverted to her black hair, brown eyes and sun-kissed complexion.

Shadi blinked with utter surprise and bewilderment; he had not anticipated the prophesised young woman to be harbouring Him…this creature was the epiphany of uttermost evil…but her foretold Ka was the purest form of light…surely one soul couldn't harbour two Kas of such immeasurable power…not to mention two of such contrasting natures…

"Kisara, where is the Ka I witnessed five millennia ago?"

The three boys smirked upon seeing his confusion; this fool knew nothing of their family's traditions. Ishizu on the other hand, had read tomes upon tomes of literature that vividly depicted the rituals, oaths and traditions of the Aralanti………and if they were true then she didn't feel anger, betrayal or even hate for young Kisara…she felt pity. The head of the Tombkeeper family snapped back to her sense as about thirty or so additional black portals materialized behind the four young assassins. Kisara hastily threw a furtive glance over her shoulder and grinned slightly; the numbers were pretty much even now, save for an extra two or three on the Tombkeepers' side. Mokuba had a clear enough view of the situation from where he was standing behind Odion's frame. His young mind couldn't quite comprehend what was actually happening; everything was so rapid.

"K…Kari, what's going on?"

A wicked laugh ripped through the air. Yugi instantly recognised that laugh, as did Joey, Tristan, Tea and Seto. Bakura's skin was set crawling as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"I'm glad you're unhurt."

Kisara smirked slightly as her fiancé wrapped his toned arms around her slim waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Da hell you doin; back here, Bakura?"

Joey was shooting the guy who'd just kissed "Kari" an accusing glare; it was his friend's evil counterpart…the Spirit of the Millennium Ring.

"I am here to aid my fiancée, Wheeler."

"Fiancée?!"

Kisara closed her eyes with guilt and anguish, deciding to focus on keeping Zorc under control…Seto's voice sounded so shocked, angry, and worst of all…betrayed. Kaiba looked at the lad whose hands were still wrapped around that waist that he, only days previously, had admired whilst making love to her… it didn't bear thinking about him touching her the same way he had. The girl he thought he'd known looked to him, sorrow in her eyes…those eyes he'd seen filled with ecstasy…Seto Kaiba shook his head, closed his own eyes and looked away; he didn't want her pity…not from this…stranger. Denian noticed the exchanged glances between the two and was the only one to see her hair fading slightly to white again and her eyes to blue. As Bakura disengaged himself from her, taking up post on her other side, Denian leaned closer and hissed in his little cousin's ear.

"Kisara! The Dragon!"

The teen smirked slightly and looked pointedly at Kaiba as she bolstered up Zorc's power, denying her other Ka of the freedom it had yearned for almost five millennia now. Ishizu then stood forward, taking the initiative as leader.

"Tombkeepers, protect the heir!"

Upon hearing this, all members of the Tombkeeper family formed a barrier around Seto Kaiba, and Mokuba, who'd managed to cross the lobby without detection. Kisara cast a glance around, weighed her options and left her own order out.

"We can't take them here; Aralanti on the retreat!"

Though she was yet to turn of age, all members of the clan knew that Kisara was to be obeyed and that she bore more control over them than her fiancé. As a result, the new arrivals raised hand each, with more dark portals appearing in response to this action. As they stepped towards them, Zorc dissipated back into its vessel; Kisara Hirotsh- heir to the Aralanti leadership.

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? Pleez review, as more reviews means more chappies, bye bye peepls!! XXX**


	5. Back Home

**Author's Note;** Okay, I relize this took an extra-long time to upload, but the return to school is not only taking a lot of my free time, but it's also depressing me...also, I reccieved a slight spell of Writer's Block after my twin sister 'Renolvr' proof-read through the upcoming chapters and suggested a few ways to improve the story...in other words, she really fucked-up the plot...but in a good way, cos I've taken some of her suggestions and worked them into the plot...and now a sequel seems prominant on the horizon...it'll depend on thos ever-important reviews!! XXXXX

* * *

_**In The Kaiba Mansion Later That Night**_

"I'm going after her!"

Marik looked up as Kaiba said it.

"Are you completely gone in the head? She's an Aralanti!"

Seto stood, angry now; he knew Kari-Kisara- better than any of them…well, at least he'd thought he did………but he knew she wasn't evil. The two young men stood head-to-head, ready to punch one another, with everyone; Ishizu, Odion and Yugi and his gang looking on. As the tempers rose, Yugi stood.

"Maybe we should all just calm down for a minute of two."

Seto merely rolled his eyes; one day he _would_ flatten that four-foot hobbit…someday, but as for now, he just sat and placed his head in his hands, sighing heavily.

"I agree wit Money-Bags…"

All eyes immediately shot to Joey; he'd just agreed with Kaiba! Even Seto raised his head and looked at the blond, shocked.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean dis Kari…ehhh, Kisara, I rememba her from da Pharaoh's memories, and she woz good, and I know dat our one is good aswell…"

Joey tried his very best to bite his tongue, but old habits die hard and he just couldn't resist the tantalizing temptation of slagging Kaiba, just once.

"Sure, I only went out wit her for a week…it's not like I actually slept wiv her, huh Rich-Boy?"

"Grab him!"

Tristan and Odion caught Seto as he made to lunge at Joey. Ishizu stood, shooting a laughing Joey a poisonous glare.

"I agree that she is not evil…but I am also well-aware of the dangerous repercussions pursuing Kisara will bring upon you, Kaiba; I can round up some Tombkeepers to escort you to Cairo if you so wish, but I'm afraid that upon the sands of Egypt we are on the Aralanti's playing field and my family may not be able to protect you against the vast numbers of the clan."

As his head cleared somewhat, Seto Kaiba came to a realization; the girl he'd considered as a friend, the young woman he'd been intimate with………it was all just an alias, a false persona concocted to fool all idiots whom got too close and he, being the love-struck idiot he was, had fallen for it, hook-line-and-sinker……… Kisara Hirotsh had made a fool out of him and he was still stinging from that…he wanted nothing more to do with her, whether he loved her or not…Kari would remain a painful memory, whilst her true identity would be obliterated from his life; once bitten twice shy…

"Don't bother Ishtar…I don't want anything to do with her, ever again…"

As the dweeb patrol and annoying Egyptians departed from his house that night, Yugi giving him yet another teeth-grindingly chirpy "assurance", Seto actually contemplated whether or not to leave the Alsatian guard dogs loose…but then he decided against it; no dog deserved the pain of biting Yugi Muto's butt…

* * *

"K…Kari, what's going on?" 

Daknar laughed as his twin imitated Mokuba Kaiba's voice to perfection.

"Did you see the head on Ishizu Ishtar? Priceless!"

Kisara looked over her shoulder at the dim-witted pair and sighed.

"Will you two noisy assholes shut the fuck up!"

At this, the identical duo looked around and smirked at their cousin. Saheed was the one to talk, a wide grin on his face.

"It was way too quiet without you, cus!"

As Bakura wrapped his arms around her slim waist, the boys took it as a sign to move ahead; Denian shot her a meaningful look, to which she nodded; he wanted to talk to her when she was free. Her three cousins didn't like her fiancé one bit and he didn't like them either; Denian, as he first cousin had been the first one to be offered the job of Clan leader until she turned of age, but had turned down the post, preferring to stay and keep watch over his troublesome brothers, he seemed to be the only one capable of striking fear into the two pranksters. Next in line for the leadership had been Saheed and Daknar, but none of the elders were stupid enough to offer them the posts; the two couldn't take anything seriously, so the post had then fallen to Bakura.

"I've missed you…"

Kisara smirked at his voice and turned in his embrace and kissed her husband-to-be deeply, though it just didn't feel right; she felt as though she were cheating on Seto; Kisara had always assumed she'd learned to love Bakura, but with Seto, it ha taken no learning…as the kiss ended, the violet-haired young man smirked.

"I can't wait for you to be me wife…"

She merely smiled at this, knowing his intention; until she was of age and married to him, Kisara Hirotsh was to remain a virgin…her first sexual experience was to be with her husband, as in the days of old………as he walked off to his bed chambers she secretly wondered, when they did have sex, would he notice it wasn't her first time? Could guys tell?

It was later that night, when all the other members of their expansive clan were sleeping silently, that Denian finally got to talk to his cousin, on her own.

"Talk, Kisara."

"So not following you…"

"Kaiba, he wouldn't look at you, and why'd he sound so shocked you were engaged?"

At these accusations, she looked away, diverting her hazel gaze to the ground and idly scuffing it with her toes.

"Denian…I…I slept with Seto while I was at the mansion…"

"_What_? Are you crazy? Kisara, that's adultery! Do the words "stoned to death" mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, they do mean something, so don't treat me like a fucking retard; I'm not Saheed or Daknar!"

"Ohhh, you're not married yet…you weren't supposed to have sex with anyone besides Bakura…what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking! For once, I was acting on my feelings, Denian! I got to know what it felt like to be a normal girl my age, and I liked it………but I can never be normal, can I?"

At this, Denian looked at his cousin with pity, eying the white scars on her neck and wrists from where she'd been shackled to the ceremonial table at the age of six…

"Don't go there, cus…"

"Go where? Where could I fucking possibly go, huh? Besides the part where I wish Zorc was never implanted in me!"

"You can't say that…"

"I have every right to detest what was done to me! D'you know what it feels like to have your Ka split in two; one half White Dragon and one half Zorc?"

As he shook his hazel head, blue eyes swimming with what she knew was brotherly caring, Kisara continued.

"They're always fighting one another…and it's tearing me apart! And ever since I've been in close vicinity with Seto, the White Dragon seems to be acting up more; you saw it in the lobby, it almost summoned itself…if that happens and the two are summoned, then they'll really start fighting and one will have to lose, Denian, either way…"

He finished the sentence for his younger sister-figure.

"They're both intertwined into your Ba, so it doesn't matter which one wins…you'll die either way."

"Can I tell you something?"

"You know you can, Kisara."

"I don't think our war is worthwhile anymore…and if it is, I think I'm on the totally wrong side…"

"Whatever you choose, I'll stand by you, and so will the twins."

"What about the clan?"

"They come second to you."

At that comment, she smirked; at least it was proof that some people cared more about her, as an individual, than as a figurehead of the Aralanti legends…

_Five millennia ago, a young noble priest fell below his station and fell in love with a young peasant girl who was, unknowingly, the heir to a great clan of assassins; the young woman fell totally in love with the noble priest…little did that Kisara know that she would be in the same predicament five thousand years later, just in a whole new and more dangerous era._

**an- did u like dis chptr?? Reviews means I'll get off my lazy and school-depressed arse and type more for you peepls!! XXX**


	6. Pregnant

**Author's Note;** Again, sorry this took so long; I was focusing on some other fics and I'm no longer working from paper on this one as I was in the start; all of this is stright from my head!! enjoy the read and plees review!! XXXXXX

* * *

_**Four weeks later.**_

As she sat on the bed of her sleeping quarters, Kisara Hirotsh was filled with dread; one of the Aralanti's most experienced mothers had just examined her. The door opened and he strode inside calmly…tanned face belying nothing as the mother in question exited, having filled the youth in on his fiancée's status. Bakura cast a glance over his wife-to-be; she didn't look at him, just kept her eyes fixated on the ground. After what felt like a silent eternity, he spoke.

"Not a virgin…"

Kisara remained silent…what could she possibly say? She just waited for him to speak again…this time in an angrier voice.

"You're _pregnant_…"

She nodded her head slightly, indicating the affirmative to his rhetorical question.

"Who's the father?"

To this query, the heir to the leadership shook her head, unwilling to admit the identity of her unborn child's father for fear of his safety. Bakura reacted violently…Kisara jumped as he shouted at her and grabbed her elbow, shaking her sharply.

"Who is he? Tell me, you _slut_!"

"Let me go, Bakura!"

"Don't you dare order me, whore!"

Kisara froze out of shock as she felt the pain of his hand making contact with her cheek…he'd never hit her before… As her fiancé released his grasp on her and walked a few feet away, the teenager placed a hand to the rosy-red flesh of her assaulted left cheek; the skin was raw and sensitive as she lightly traced a gentle finger over it. After a few seconds, Bakura turned back around, realization glimmering in his violet eyes…he spoke to her in a cold voice.

"The father…it's _Kaiba_, isn't it?"

When she didn't answer, and just stood, one hand raised to her cheek, the current head of the Aralanti clan smirked maliciously.

"Kaiba…that heartless son of a bitch…cold calculating bastard-"

"He was a better kisser than you ever were! And he cared about me- ahhh!"

The black-haired girl's outburst was cut short as Bakura punched her in the jaw, irrelevant of her place amongst the hierarchy of the clan; she was a woman and should know her place beneath him. She tasted blood in her mouth and spat a large wad onto the ground, muttering numerous Egyptian curses beneath her breath out of reflex of spending time with Saheed and Daknar. As he caught wind of the foul names she was calling him, the white-haired youth lost control and… As she felt her head smash forcefully against a wall, Kisara blacked-out; as she had noted all through her privileged life in their innermost workings, that the men of the Aralanti clan saw women as their subordinates and, as a result, females were treated as dispensable among them, even one so high in the structure of the clan itself as she was, Kisara was still considered below her betrothed…

* * *

"Where's my cousin?!"

Denian looked to his younger cousin's husband-to-be; he hadn't glimpsed Kisara in the better part of a fortnight now and rumours had been flying round the clan; was it true she was pregnant? The white-haired lad merely looked the other way and continued on with his duties…their marriage had been postponed indefinitely. _I'm meant to protect her!_ The older assassin cursed himself; Kisara was his equivalent of a little sister and him being incapable of helping her at this moment in time was infuriating.

"Here…"

He blinked as Saheed's wife-to-be, Herani, deftly slipped a small piece of folded paper into the palm of his hand as she walked past. The seventeen-year-old, with her tresses of sun-bleached hair, lightly tanned skin and beautiful features wasn't keen on the clan at all; her parents had insisted upon betrothing her to Saheed since birth, as they would receive an admirable amount of fortune in return for their daughter's hand in marriage next year…but the match had proven well, upon meeting him, three years ago now, Herani had fallen instantly for Saheed and never managed to get mixed up between him and his identical brother…but she still didn't agree with the way women were treated; she knew Saheed would never beat her, but the rest of the males wouldn't give such actions a second thought. Denian waited for the teenager to be out of sight, before walking to his own sleeping quarters and opening the piece of paper, discovering it was a note, written in Herani's neat and elegant handwriting;

"_Kisara is in the prisoner cells beneath our feet; I saw her yesterday and she's in a bad way. Bakura knows she is pregnant and he's not the father; he's been going down there and beating her…I haven't told Saheed yet, you've got to help her Denian._"

Upon concluding the reading of the short note, his first reaction was to find Bakura and kill the bastard…but he couldn't; until Kisara could claim the leadership for herself, then he was the leader and if attacked, Denian would be sentenced to immediate death…he'd promised Sheejahri he wouldn't do something idiotic and get himself killed…had it really been that long since her death? Two years already…

Sheejahri had been _his_ wife; they'd been married at eighteen, both of them having turned of age within a couple of months of each other and wed soon after her birthday. She'd truly been a pleasant sight for anyone's eyes; medium height, slim, tanned skin that seemed to radiate…long chestnut hair that cascaded down her back in a luxurious torrent and the most captivating amber eyes that shone with joy at all times…they'd been totally suited to one another from day one when she'd been found as an eleven-year-old, wandering the blistering sands, searching for her murdered family and some Aralanti liaison members had come across the young child and claimed her for their own, bringing the dehydrated little girl back to their extensive base. He'd been the one to befriend her and at fifteen, having not yet been betrothed to another, had proposed and requested her to marry them when they turned of age, to which Sheejahri had wholeheartedly agreed. The wedding had been a great occasion and the celebrating had gone on for days afterwards…then a few months later, it came to light that Sheejahri was to have a child…but tragedy then struck; she'd gone into labour in their sleeping quarters at full-term, and some of the experienced mothers arrived to help with the delivering, as was common practice amidst the clan of assassins…after twenty-three hours of excruciating labour…their son had been stillborn…he'd died in the womb. He was totally perfect in all aspects; dark brown hair, tanned skin, his mother's nose and his father's blue-grey eyes…but he never once breathed the air of Egypt…just lay still and listless, an empty shell of what could have been; they had named him Dahrej. But, after the tiny, lifeless infant had been born, the placenta hadn't followed…instead it had remained in Sheejahri's womb and become infected…slowly rotting inside her and poisoning her blood…she had died a slow and painful death…passing away a mere two weeks after the birth of her stillborn son; the cause had been severe septicaemia.

Though he should have been grieving his lost son and wife, being just nineteen at the time, Denian had not had that luxury; Kisara was still being trained in combat and numerous magical skills, not to mention trying to keep an eye on his troublesome brothers; Saheed and Daknar was a punishment he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy…even their parents had struggled with the twins, and they'd both died when he was thirteen…the two had been heading an assassination attempt on a Tombkeeper leader, but it had gone awry and seven had been killed, including four of their own. Until he knew exactly what to do, Denian Hirotsh would stay put and play it safe, but the second he could get his cousin to safety, he wouldn't hesitate.

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? I was trying to focus more on charecter development, but I don't know...anyway plees review as that menas I'll write more!! XXXX**


	7. Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note;** I'm kinda focusing on this fic right now, so I should be churning out decent chapters...and if I'm not, then pm me and give loads of shit!! XxxX Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

" No, Herani! You bastard-ahhh!"

Saheed fell to his knees, having received an unmerciful knee into his gut. Three of four large men circled him, preventing the teenager from running forward as he stood, winded, and made to advance. As two of the men held him back and the third, on Bakura's orders, punched the young man deeply into the stomach, Herani winced, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Saheed!"

The two men that were grasping her arms roughly shook the girl and pulled her with them, towards the sleeping quarters of Bakura. Saheed coughed up blood as the group of men departed and then fell sideways, blacking out as his head hit the hard and uncaring stone floor. Five months…that's how long it'd been since Kisara had disappeared from the sight of the Aralanti people, secretly being kept beneath their feet it in a cell fit for a prisoner. With her gone, there was nobody to oppose Bakura, who'd secured his post as their leader and things within the clan were changing drastically…women may have been treated badly before, but things were only a inch short of slavery now. Herani, due to be married next year had been chosen by Bakura to be his wife, though she was betrothed to Saheed and not even of age yet, the white-haired youth had discarded these age-old ways and was forging his own laws amidst the clan…

As news spread throughout the underground Aralanti base of Herani's abduction and Saheed's assault, Denian and Daknar retrieved their unconscious brother and brought him to the relative safety of the western section of the expansive cavernous base. As he sent Daknar to find his own fiancée and ensure of her safety, Denian took note of his other brother's injuries; a few scrapes on his arms and face, a large bruise on his temple and his breathing was ragged; probably due to the strikes to his stomach……… That violet-eyed bastard had hurt his cousin… had hurt Herani…and now his younger brother…Bakura had just over-crossed the line; enough was more than enough! As Daknar reappeared with his young fiancée, Kayreena, Denian told him what he needed done, then waited for Saheed to regain consciousness and told him aswell…the identical duo, despite themselves, looked to each other and grinned widely at their older brother's plan, then raised a hand each, summoning two portals and walking through them… as Denian went about carrying out his own part of the plot.

* * *

As he closed yet another financial report on Cairo, Seto Kaiba silently wondered how Yugi and his annoying little playmates had ended up in his house yet again…The Ishtars were also here, as Ishizu had been translating for him earlier as he'd met with the Egyptian prime minister…that had been a boring three hours. As the tall young man strode into the foyer of his extremely large house, he took note of how everyone had gathered in the cavernous welcoming hall; why couldn't they just all leave, instead of hanging uselessly around and nattering on and on…and on? As he reached the bottom step of the grandeur staircase, a new voice silenced the hall.

"Don't have a _clue_ what Kisara saw in him…whattya you think bro?"

Daknar looked to his twin, who shrugged and smirked.

"Nah, but then again, not everyone can look as fit as us, huh?"

Seto spun and found his gaze to be resting on two individuals with sandy-brown hair and slate tinted blue eyes. Ishizu stepped forward and glared at the two, who didn't even attempt to hide their branding tattoos…Kaiba had a nagging sensation, as though he should recognize them.

"Who the hell are you?"

Saheed winced slightly as he laughed, lower torso flaring with agony.

"**Ra above**, he doesn't even remember us!"

"These are Saheed and Daknar, two of the most skilled Aralanti…"

Ishizu didn't know what to make of their sudden presence as she introduced the identical duo; though one of them, she was unsure of which it was, looked a lot worse for wear…as though he'd been in a fight. The Tombkeepers had long since been cautioned of these two brothers, though the duo had never really been engaged in a major fight…their skills proceeded them, as did their older brother's reputation. The one lacking the bruises laughed and winked at the young woman.

"Awwww…she put "_skilled_" before that word, thank you!"

Seto then recognized the twins, as two of the three young men that had initially come to Kar- _Kisara's_ aid in the KaibaCorp lobby all those months ago…he then grew slightly angry, since then he'd thought very seldom of that girl and now she'd just entered his mind as easily as she had at the orphanage all those months ago…

"What d'you bastards want?"

"Haha; I didn't know pansy-boy _could_ curse!"

Saheed laughed out loud, automatically mentally running through his extensive vocabulary of swear words, both English and Egyptian. Daknar then put on an innocent voice and took over from his twin.

"Now, now Kaiba…we like you…we've _always_ liked you!"

Upon finishing that sarcastic comment, the duo looked about and began walking around quite leisurely, as though they were old friends, and not assassins sworn to murder the owner of this expansively large mansion. After a few minutes, the two threw themselves down onto a couch that adorned one of the corners of the greeting hall, not afraid to make themselves comfy, eyeing the Tombkeepers with amusement evident in their unusual-hued eyes. The Daknar began picking at his nails with an air of boredom as his twin began to whistle absently.

"What da hell ya want?"

As Joey spoke accusingly, Saheed looked up at him and laughed lightly, elbowing his brother lightly.

"The blond kid, didn't she go out with him aswell?"

Daknar nodded at his counterpart, a malicious smirk playing on his lips.

"Mmmm hmmm, well that's what Denian said to me anyway…pity she didn't stay with him, huh?!"

"Two right; blondie beats Pretty-Boy!"

As the incomprehensible pair began chuckling amongst themselves again, Seto felt his already-fraying patience thinning to its uttermost extent; these two Aralanti had the nerve to show up in his house, insult him and just lounge around as if invited as old-time comrades…but to insinuate that Joey Wheeler was a better catch than himself…

"What d'you annoying dweebs want?!"

"Ooooh! Hey Daknar, he _does_ have balls!"

To emphasize his point, Saheed thrust his groin area forward in a suggestive manner, whilst his brother grinned and decided to get to the point, albeit in another smart comment.

"But sure, he _must_ have balls…I mean, he _did_ get Kisara pregnant…"

As he took a breath to swear at the duo, Kaiba felt the insult die instantly in the back of his throat; had he just heard them correctly?

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? Pleez keep the great reviews coming ppls as writing fics gives me something to do!! XxxxxX**


	8. Decisions

**Author's Note; **Okay, I know this sounds really bad coming from the actual author, but I wasn't really interested in this fic up until the last chapter; I actually gave my twin sis, Renolvr, the option of continuing the plot as I kinda didn't like it at all, but she kept telling me it was a good story and I was (somehow) forced into writing more...so y'all have her to thank! Anyway, now I'm tuned into this plot and it's the main fic I'm working on at the moment, so if you got any ideas or suggestions, don't hesitate to pm me with them; I mean, you should have seen the way I planned to finish this fic; if it wasn't for Renolvr and her plot suggestions, I'm sure I wouldn't have you peepls reviewing!! XxxxX

* * *

"What d'you mean…_pregnant_?"

"He means you bedded her and obviously that had repercussions."

All heads looked to the new voice that had just spoken, finding their gaze to be resting on a tall young man with sandy-brown hair and the same blue-slate eyes as the twins…a younger woman was standing behind him.

"Herani!"

The twin with the obvious bruises and cuts sprang to his feet and held the girl as she ran to him and sobbed into his chest. The newest male then looked to the second brother, still seated on the sofa and smirking slightly.

"Daknar, Kayreena's safe; a few of the women are keeping her with them until we get back."

"Mmmm…thanks Denian."

Ishizu blinked as she heard the twin called Daknar say the name…so this was him; this was Denian Hirotsh…The youth was younger than reputed and taller; he was the one responsible for the assassination of many a high-profiled Tombkeeper and was hailed as the greatest of the Aralanti members, in combat and magic, although the Tombkeepers had received no Intel reports on what form his Ka actually took…His reputation was both inspirational and harrowing amongst the older of the Tombkeepers who'd actually seen the young man in action.

"You're Seto Kaiba?"

Those grey-blue eyes looked to Kaiba, who was for once, shorter than someone…

"What of it?"

Denian raised an eyebrow in a mocking gesture and continued, voice laced with overly evident distaste.

"Y'know, I could kill you right now without even lifting a finger and fulfil millennia of my family's legends, but my cousin is lying underground in a cold, dank and bare holding cell…all because she chose _you_ over Bakura! Now, I've always hated Bakura and the fact that Kisara was betrothed to him, but I'm not your number one fan either!"

As Seto blinked, obviously trying to comprehend some aspects of that death threat/insult, Denian turned to the three Tombkeepers present and spoke to their leader, a young woman with green eyes and ebony hair…the attractive, yet revered Ishizu Ishtar…he'd heard a few tales of her, but she wasn't said to be much of a fighter…more of a debater in democracy issues…she was about a year younger than him…yet her years did represent her with a slight hint of naivety; he smirked inwardly, trying to imagine how far her "democratic" view would succeed within the Aralanti.

"Look, I've had to study your family since I could read and I know that your duty is to protect the royal bloodline, right?"

The woman nodded, not sure how to take his sudden and forward approach, speaking in her usual, soft tone.

"What has that got to do with your cousin?"

"Well that baby she's carrying, it's half-Aralanti, half royal-blooded…you have a duty to protect it, even if it's still inside its mother."

As he finished this comment, Daknar raised his head from where he was still seated, quite comfy, on the couch.

"Unless, Pretty-Boy orders the killing of the kid…"

Seto turned on the younger male, his gaze one of accusation.

"What d'you think I am?"

As usual, Daknar didn't even falter for a second before making his own response.

"A rich prick that lives in a fancy house, with loads of money and a huge ego!"

"Daknar!"

Denian gave his brother a sharp look, which silenced the eighteen-year-old and stood to testament that he was the only one who could really control his troublesome brothers, he then turned to Seto.

"Listen to me, Kisara's already six months gone, when the baby's born, Bakura will kill her and if the baby's a boy, which it almost certainly will be, he'll kill him aswell…you want that bastard killing your son?"

As he said this, the young Aralanti was struck with a sudden image of his own son, _Dahrej_…to aid him ignore the painful memory, Denian cast a glance at Yugi Muto and his friends, mentally taking note of the short boy's uncanny resemblance to the Pharaoh Atem. As he considered this stranger's words, Seto came to a decision; he may not want anything to do with Kisara, but the baby was his aswell, and he knew what it felt like to grow up without parents…with an exasperated sigh, the youthful company-owner spoke.

"What do you want from me?"

"If we can get her here, then I've rounded up a few of our members willing to stand against Bakura, and we can set up some protective spells round your grounds to keep out anyone who wants to hurt her or the baby…but she'd have to stay here till the kid's born…"

"And what about your people who stand against him, where will you stay?"

Denian turned to Ishizu Ishtar, who had asked the question and shrugged his shoulders lightly; despite his apparent organizing and planning in getting his younger cousin to safety, he'd never thought of that…

"We'll find somewhere to stay; we can't go back to the base…things have changed."

"The Tombkeepers have a small yet scarcely-occupied base here in Domino, your group are welcome to use it."

At this, he blinked, then smirked; all his life he'd been told of how evil Tombkeepers were, or of how they would cut you down as soon as look at you…as a result he was the one usually sent on assassination missions and had succeeded in killing quite a large number of their ranks…yet here their leader was, offering his band of enemies a place to stay…The handsome youth nodded his hazel head in appreciation.

"Thanks, Ishtar."

Daknar, at last, stood and stretched in an exaggerated fashion, yawning deeply, whilst speaking at the same time.

"So…what're we doin…huh Denian?"

The eldest of the three siblings merely smirked and cuffed the teen round the head.

"You thick fuck…c'mon bro!"

He raised a hand, summoning a portal and stepping through it, followed rather slowly by his still yawning brother. Saheed looked to the Tombkeepers and indicated his fiancée, to which Ishizu nodded; Herani couldn't possibly go back to the base… then the lad also walked through the portal, cursing in Egyptian as his twin jumped on top of him, then the dark window closed.

* * *

As they arrived back in the base, it was evident that Bakura knew exactly what was going on…

"You two, use portals and get down to the cells, a small group should be waiting down there…get Kisara and get to that house, bring everyone with you; Kayreena's already down there and tell them to start putting up the protective spells as soon as you arrive, got it?"

The two looked to each other, then to their older brother and the thirty or so Aralanti members that surrounded them, having already summoned their numerous Kas, making it obvious that they were still loyal to Bakura…the duo spoke in unison as was sometimes usual with them.

"But, Denia-"

"Go already, and don't wait for me!"

At the sound of his angry voice the pair hastily disappeared, leaving the twenty-two year old to fend for himself against the small mob of attackers, Bakura at their head…

* * *

"Daknar!"

Kayreena ran forward and hugged her husband-to-be as he appeared in the underground compartment, along with his twin…she was among about twenty men and a couple of women; the only ones in the expansive clan who would dare stand against Bakura.

"Where's Denian?"

Out of sheer hope, Saheed glanced over his back as an older man asked the question, wanting to believe that his brother had summoned another portal and followed him and Daknar, but as a loud collision was heard above their heads, it became apparent that he hadn't…

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? As I said at the top of this page, any suggestions would be taken into cinsideration...and plees review peepls, as then I'll write more, c yas!! XxxxxX**


	9. Unexpected Familiarities

**Author's Note;** Hi ppls, yep another twist of events in this chppie...mwuhahahahahahahah(I know- I get a little finger-happy with these keys!)

* * *

As yet another, louder crash was heard above; few of the group cast their gazes upwards, including the twins, worriedly.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

One of the older men, Takhar, reassuringly placed a hand on one of their shoulders, unsure of which was which; he'd known Denian since the lad was born and despite sometimes coming off as stoic and taciturn, the lad was a gifted Aralanti in all senses of the word. Saheed and Daknar looked to each other and nodded their heads, summoning their Kas and proceeding through the catacomb-like caverns. It was interesting and slightly amusing to behold the twins' Kas; Saheed was the vessel of the Mystic Horseman, whilst the Battle Ox shared Daknar's soul. And as a result of being twins, the duo could combine their separate Kas to form the revered Rabid Horseman.

"Kisara…"

As the door of the cell-structure was forced open by some "persuasion", Daknar stared at his cousin, his equivalent of a little sister; whereas she was normally bright, sharp-tongued and bubbly, this figure that lay limp on the ground, somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, was only a mere shadow of that girl.

"That bastard!"

Saheed looked over his brother's shoulder and continued to curse Bakura in his extensive vocabulary of Egyptian swears; Herani had told him she was in a bad way…but he'd never fathomed _this_ bad; she was sporting vicious bruises that remained painfully prominent on even her darkly tanned skin, her left arm was swollen and bruised, probably broken and countless cuts peppered her body…then, just above her waist bloomed the large swollen, telltale bump, within which the unknowing child was sustaining life. It surprised them that, with the beatings she'd been receiving from her "fiancé", Kisara's body hadn't aborted the embryo…but if they left her here any longer, the child would surely be stillborn.

"C'mon cus…"

As his twin was still a lot worse for wear, Daknar gently slipped one of his muscled arms underneath her knees, the other supporting her head, and lifted his cousin's disturbingly slight weight, turning towards the rest as Saheed and a few of the more experienced men summoned a couple of portals to Kaiba's mansion. The cell shook violently as the battle continued to rage above them.

"Mmmm…Daknar?"

The lad smirked as she stirred, her eyelids fluttering slightly, and spoke in an almost inaudible murmur; even in her current state, Kisara was still capable of telling the difference between him and his identical counterpart.

"Yeah, it's me…we're taking you outta here, cus…"

With that, she blacked out in his arms as they walked into one of the awaiting portals…more clashing and collisions from above threatening to collapse the entire underground cavern…

* * *

"Tombkeepers are to create a perimeter around the mansion and aid the Aralanti!"

Marik called this as he and Odion took charge of their family, Ishizu having called upon the help of the Tombkeepers' doctor and was now a floor above, aiding in the caring of the girl called Kisara. It had been over an hour now since Saheed and Daknar had returned with their cousin and a group of their clan, but lacking their older brother. Upon their arrival, the skilled members of their little band had immediately gone outside and proceeded to cast numerous protective spells around the fenced borders of Seto's mansion, ensuring nobody who wished to harm Kisara or the child could enter the grounds of the elaborate home.

Three times Saheed and Daknar had attempted to return to their family's base and aid their brother and three times they'd been prevented from doing so by their fiancées and fellow renegade Aralanti members; if Denian had fallen, then their most skilled had been felled and they needed to rely upon the twins, who were useless if killed aswell.

* * *

"Hey, der's something goin' on in here!"

Joey called this from the large living room, where a black mist was hovering in an undefined orb about three feet above the ground.

"It's Denian!"

Saheed and two others raised their right hands and commenced opening the dark window from their side.

"Why can't he summon the portal?"

Ishizu had returned and was standing behind the Aralanti, gazing at the manifesting portal. Daknar glanced over his shoulder; having decided this wasn't the time for one of his smart comments.

"He must've summoned his Ka; it's too powerful and takes up most of his strength, stopping him from using magic…he gets really weak afterwards; that's why he barely ever summons it."

In that moment, it dawned on Ishizu the reason why none of her family had ever witnessed the young man's Ka; unlike most of the Aralanti, he never depended on it, putting his strength into his magic utilizing and combat skills. As the window reached it's full height, a body was sent flying through, crashing into Daknar and a couple more, followed by a string of curses from the new person.

"Fucking white-haired, scarred cunting son-of-a-bitch!"

Denian got to his feet, a few new gashes and livid bruises visible, still cursing as his Ka hovered in the air before him. Daknar just remained on his butt and laughed at his brother's erratic swearing; it was just so unlike Denian to curse like that…it was more a trait of his, Kisara and Saheed's…but definitely _not_ Denian of all people.

"When d'you start cussing like that, bro?"

"Since I was blown through a goddamn wall by that sadistic asshole and his fucking cunting Diabound!"

As it seemed that his and Daknar's habits had rubbed off somewhat on their older brother, Saheed looked around from where he and a few others had sealed the portal and looked to the older sibling inquisitively.

"He summoned it?"

Denian, despite his abrupt arrival, nodded his near-hazel head and grinned like a child on Christmas morning, malevolence shimmering within his striking eyes as though he had delighted in the fighting of Bakura.

"Two right…so I summoned _mine_!"

As he indicated the being, it was only then that Ishizu, and everyone else outside of the Aralanti, looked to his Ka…the leader of the Tombkeepers could do little more than stare at this creature for a couple of silent seconds, before Yugi Muto spoke, his eyes instantly recognizing the figure; he'd seen it enough times in his eighteen years.

"D…Dark Magician?"

The age-old mage turned and stared down at the lad with the spikey, tri-coloured hair…slight recognition shimmered in his millennia-old eyes, then he directed his piercing stare to his vessel…

"Thanks."

As Denian spoke this, the purple-clad magician nodded and dissipated, returning to his harbouring in the young Aralanti's soul. The Denian turned to face the young, attractive woman whom commanded the Tombkeepers.

"Kisara?"

"She's safe; upstairs resting…still asleep. Kaiba is up with her at this moment- Denian!"

Before she could properly react, the young man suddenly crumpled and Ishizu had called out his name without thinking, surprising herself as she did so… She managed to catch him before he hit the ground and, as one of his younger brothers and another Aralanti man relieved her of his limp frame, Ishizu heard the presumed-unconscious young man whisper in her ear.

"_Isis_…"

Upon hearing that name, it was like a trigger; images flashed through her mind of an ancient, sunny Egypt whose sands she hadn't visited in years now…of a grandeur palace with huge stone obelisks guarding its royal entrance, and of a young man with sandy, near-hazel hair…the Millennium Ring hung from a piece of rope around his neck in this blistering sand-swept courtyard. He looked down at her, hands around her waist as he smirked handsomely…she'd seen that smirk only moments ago…

"You okay, Ishtar?"

One of the older Aralanti men, Takhar they had called him, snapped her back to reality as he made this enquiry. With a slight start, Ishizu looked to where Denian was now lying unconscious on the sofa, asking the question without hesitation.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I told you he gets really weak, didn't I?"

Daknar looked to her, slightly confused; he was sure he'd told her… Ishizu nodded her head, only now recalling the twin's earlier statement about why his brother had been incapable of opening a portal. So, he went like this everytime the Dark Magician returned to him…it explained why none of her family had seen it…though, judging by the damage reports, Denian Hirotsh didn't need to rely upon his Ka to slaughter a large number of her forces; he was the only Aralanti member in history to master the Marthui; a form of magic which enabled him to strike people stone cold dead by speaking only a word or two… As she stared at his apparently sleeping form on the couch, a strange, yet blissfully name sprang to Ishizu's mind, out of the sheer blue, she spoke it low in her soft voice, aware of how fitting it seemed for her tongue to pronounce it…as though it had once been accustomed to doing so on a regular basis.

"_Mahad_…"

**a/n- did u like dis chptr?? Well, tell me what u thinks of this newest plot development????!!!! XxxxxX**


	10. Civility

**Author's Note;** Hiya peoples, chapter 10...that REALLY means a lot; it means you have sat and let ur arse get numb for ten chapters cos u like my story; it brings tears to my eyes...(all together now; "Awwwwww...":-) Anywho, in case anyone was wondering, Saheed and Daknar are based loosely around "Fred and George" from the "Harry Potter" series, I'm a twin nd I think my race is cool! Sori bout the cliff-hanger on the last chapter, but it was running way too long and I wnated to keep some aspects for this chppie ppls!! XxxxxxxX

* * *

_Isis_…_Isis_…_Isis_… Why was that name so familiar to her? Why had he called her that, and who in the world was _Mahad_? She shook her head, at a loss, as these thoughts swirled about. As she watched him stir slightly, Ishizu couldn't help but admire Denian's appearance; he had dark, near-hazel hair and deeply tanned skin…it was hard to think he was the same lad who had killed so many of her family. His parents had been nothing special; two average Aralanti by anyone's standards…but apparently the clan of assassins had known Denian would amount to great things; when he was three they began his magical training, whereas the normal age for such practices amidst the clan was ten or eleven, but it's reputed that the near-infant took to the teachings like a duck to water; in the history of the clan, he was the only member who had learned to use magic in Egyptian, as he couldn't speak a word of English at three years of age…yet, for one so prodigious, why had she never heard of him being betrothed or married?

When he was thirteen, his parents had headed an assassination attempt on herself, knowing the little girl would grow to be leader of the Tombkeepers…that assassination went wrong when the Tombkeepers awaited and tried to ambush the Aralanti…she had been twelve at the time and could remember people shouting and running…an aunt grabbed her, Marik and Odion and moved them to a safe area of their underground base whilst the battle raged…it was hard to imagine how much the Tombkeepers and the Aralanti had in common really; both were native to Egypt, both sworn to millennia-old rites and both hating the other…but it seemed things were possibly capable of turning around with this small group of renegade Aralanti…though, if everything fell through, at least the members and the twins could always re-join forces with the majority of their family and claim they were led astray…but Denian could never go back. The young man must have known the dangers involved when he decided to organize against Bakura and strike an alliance with her family; as a result he was now labelled as a 'blood traitor' and, if ever to return to the clan, would be punished by death.

"Why does that always fucking happen?"

The twenty-two year old sat up, unaware of her presence, and absently scratched the side of his head, blinking in the light.

"Your brother said it has to do with your Ka being so powerful."

As she answered his question, Denian's head snapped round instantly, only now realizing he wasn't alone in the vast living room, he then smirked slightly, sitting properly on the sofa.

"Yeah, I knew that…I wasn't expecting anyone to answer me, Ishtar."

"My name is not 'Ishtar', it's Ishizu."

At this comment, the young man only smirked all the wider, seemingly amused by her retaliation.

"You think I don't know your first name? I've had to study your family, you in particular since I was a kid…so don't contradict me."

"I will correct you as long as you call me by my surname…"

"Okay then, _Ishizu_, where's everyone else and why're you here?"

He gestured to the otherwise empty sitting room, with the air of one who was one step ahead, the young woman cast a glance around, before sighing lightly and looking to him.

"Your brothers and other family members have been escorted to the base I mentioned earlier…"

As he looked around, mildly interested in his surroundings, Ishizu spoke again.

"Why did you call me "Isis" when you passed out?"

Judging by the look Denian gave her, this information was new to him aswell.

"I called you what?"

"Isis…"

"Listen up, Ishtar, I've got plenty of choice names for you and "Isis" isn't one of them, trust me!"

At this, Ishizu frowned and looked him in those hauntingly unusual hued eyes of his, accusation shimmering within her own.

"Why do you persist to insult me, when you and your family are being housed by me?"

Denian laughed, and Ishizu felt as though she were missing out on a private joke of some sort…she raised an elegant eyebrow in his direction, to which the young man smirked enigmatically.

"My family might be staying at your base, but I'm not."

He stood and walked for the door of the living room, raising a hand with a dark window materializing in return. She couldn't believe the air of uncaring and disregard he was displaying; he was the one who had organized the Aralanti break-up and now he refused to share a base with them.

"How can you walk out on your family like that?"

Denian looked over his shoulder as he walked towards the portal.

"I'm not; I hate Bakura, and after that stunt I pulled with Dark Magician, I don't think he's my best friend right now. I'm a blood traitor, Ishtar; he's gonna come after me and if I'm staying in the same place as my family and yours, then there's gonna be a lot more dead than need be."

So that was it; he did have a conscience…but one thing still bothered the young leader of the Tombkeepers…

"Mahad?"

* * *

As this name reverberated around the silent room, Denian froze; his mind was filled with glimpses of someone else's life; his hands were on the hips of a naked woman…in an elaborate chamber, lit with many candles and draped with curtains of the finest silk…golden ornaments and jewellery littered the smooth sandstone floor as the woman laid her head upon his sweat-drenched and panting chest. He could feel himself lifting her with every deep, needy breath…the air was humid and he immediately recognised the climate temperature as that of his homeland; Egypt. The young man, whose eyes through which he was seeing, absently raised a hand and ran it through the ebony locks of his lover, whose brow he kissed lightly, tasting the hint of salted sweat that bathed her sun-kissed skin…it was only when the emerald eyes looked up that Denian recognised the woman as Ishizu, or as the name was now in his head, it seemingly befitted her; Isis.

* * *

Coming back to his senses, Denian felt a sharp stabbing sensation in his heart at the thought of coveting the Tombkeeper; _Sheejahri_…

"Quit screwing with my head, Ishtar!"

With that angered snap, the twenty-two year old walked through the portal and disappeared, leaving a still slightly confused Ishizu Ishtar in the living room.

* * *

It was hard to believe it was actually the same girl as his cobalt gaze stared at the resting figure. Seto took note of her split lip, broken left arm, numerous vivid bruises and cuts…but most of all, he paid attention to the large, obvious bump that swelled just above her waist line. _My child_…he was twenty…a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, a big brother to Mokuba, secret ruler of Egypt and target for a grudge-holding band of assassins…and now Seto Kaiba was also a father. He looked down at this stranger that lay in one of his guest bedrooms, she looked absolutely nothing like she had those six months ago; no captivating smile, no twinkle in her hazel irises…just this gaunt, beaten, pitiful young woman. Despite himself, he smiled slightly; recalling the face on Mokuba when he'd informed the fourteen-year-old he was about to become an uncle…the youth had laughed straight for ten minutes before realizing his older brother was serious.

_Kisara_…what was to become of her? Though she had duped him, played him and ultimately betrayed him…looking at her now, nobody deserved the punishment she'd been put through time after time. (No pun intended...:-) But now, as he gazed at her, it annoyed, yet relieved him at the same time that he could detect a hint of his feelings for her beginning to return…The tall young man walked over to an armchair that adorned the corner of the room and sat…his eyelids were heavy and his eyes stung and watered when he blinked…maybe he'd just rest them for a minute or two…

* * *

Strange room…strange environment…bright light shining through a window…but the cell had no window; where the hell was she? Breathing was heard and she instinctively closed her eyes…but Bakura's strike never came. With a severe case of disorientation, Kisara opened her eyes and sat up, albeit with pained effort, then glanced round the room…she began to recognise some of the aspects; stylish décor, huge bed, large space, walk-in wardrobe, large desk with a customary laptop- she was in Seto's mansion! And then she saw him; asleep in an armchair against the wall…had he spent the night there? As she sat up further, the corner of the duvet knocked the lamp off of the bedside locker…

"No, no…shit, no!"

As she exclaimed this in a hushed whisper, the lamp hit the carpeted ground with an audible 'thud', the result being that Seto's eyes flickered open and, after a second or two of focusing, their cobalt depths came to rest on her. As the duo stared at one another, the room lapsed into an awkward silence, and then the girl called Kisara spoke in a voice that seemed so small.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Is that all you can say after bringing the very people who want to kill me to my company's building?"

With a slight cringe, the girl closed her eyes and opened one of them a fraction, looking back up at him with bemused hope.

"I'm _very_ sorry?"

He stood from the armchair and looked down at her; his feelings of attraction were still so strong for her, tinted with protectiveness…but she'd played him once before.

"All those weeks you spent here…"

"Seto, it was never meant to go that far…"

"How far was it _meant_ to go then, huh?"

"I was supposed to find where you lived, memorize your everyday routine and then head back to Egypt…but…"

"What about the orphanage, when we were little kids? Was that just another mission aswell?"

At this, her brown eyes flashed with the defiance he knew as Kari…no, as _Kisara_.

"No! When my parents were killed, I slipped through the cracks and ended up in that orphanage…that little kid I was back then was me; no Aralanti involved."

"How do I know if I can trust you?"

"You did once…"

"And look where that got me."

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked to the floor, silently debating with himself. She hung her head and let a sorrowful tear fall.

"I…I thought he loved me…but…"

"He was playing you?"

As he said this, Kisara became aware of the hint of slight emphasis in his voice, she smirked ever so lightly as she responded.

"Ooooh, stab in the back?"

Seto laughed lightly and, for that blissful second or two, it was as like none of the events had transpired at all…and then it was like magic…all the pain, the betrayal, and the hurt seemingly disappeared, enabling the two to talk normally.

"Who brought me here?"

"Your cousins; Denian organized everything…the twins got you while he fought with Bakura-"

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, he's fine…though Roland did tell me he blacked out afterwards…"

She nodded her head, knowing this was the norm when he summoned his Ka.

"Did the twins behave?"

At this comment, she was met only by a smirk as he recalled their visit; though annoying at the time, now that he thought back over it, the two really had been quite an amusing aspect of the otherwise stern Aralanti.

"Ishtar and the rest of the Tombkeepers are housing your family in a small base here in Domino…c'mon there's a whole load of people downstairs…"

Though not as close as in their relationship…this civil nature was one she would gladly settle for in comparison to Bakura's cruel, sexist and sadistic treatment. As they walked through the corridors, albeit her a bit more slowly, Seto spoke again.

"So…I'm gonna be a dad?"

It was only then that the baby moved within her stomach and forcefully kicked her, as though wondering why it hadn't been introduced before this. With a slight pained grimace at the kick, Kisara smiled.

"Well, he's definitely yours anyway…you were my first…"

At this he blinked, not out of surprise, but out of confusion as he heard the "he" in that statement.

"How d'you know it'll be a boy?"

"I was the only girl born in like five thousand years…_somehow_, I don't think this baby's gonna break that tradition so easily."

* * *

"Cus!"

Saheed and Daknar looked around and called her name in unison; eyes alight with joy and unspoken smart comments as they then ran towards her. As the small band of renegade Aralanti looked at her, happily, she sensed a portal being summoned amidst them.

"You're awake…"

"Denian!"

Kisara, despite herself, ran to her older brother figure and hugged him; it was thanks to him she was out of that cell and away from Bakura. Denian blinked with surprise; Kisara hadn't hugged him since before she was like eleven or so, but he hugged her back nonetheless, glad to have saved her…after Sheejahri had died he'd sworn never to lose any of his family againand that was a promise he would keep till the bitter end.

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? I', sorta focusing on Denian's character more, as I needed something to work with on a sideline plot in this story, but I think it adds to the context of the fic...if your don't, then let me know ppls!! XxxxxxX**


	11. Visions Of A Past

**Author's Note;** Hiya ppls!! Chappie 11- just for u!! XxxxxxX

* * *

"Thank you."

Ishizu looked to where the young girl was speaking to her, genuine gratitude evident in her eyes. It was a couple of hours later, and the worst of her pain had finally worn off. As he passed, Kisara noted the look of distaste Denian displayed towards the Tombkeeper, and with a confused frown, she kicked her cousin forcefully into the shin, making clear he was in the wrong.

"Is he always so…?"

"Like a prick? Yeah."

"But why?"

"Look, you can only get so far with Denian before you hit a brick wall and he won't _let_ you get any closer."

After a minute or two of silence, Kisara spoke again, deciding it was better to give explanations now rather than later.

"He did have a wife…married when they were both eighteen and then she became pregnant…but at full-term the baby was stillborn and his wife suffered a prolapsed placenta…she died of septicaemia two weeks later."

"I was unaware…"

"Yeah, most people are…_Ooooh_! Daknar, Saheed; leave him alone!"

Kisara shouted at her troublesome cousins, who were busying themselves annoying and slagging Joey, who was growing rather weary of the constant badgering. The two looked around and grinned at their cousin, with Daknar, being the slightly cheekier of the two, speaking in a mocking voice.

"Awww…she's not allowed to curse here…"

He cringed as Kayreena slapped him round the back of the head. She was just gone seventeen with dark, almost black hair and brown eyes…the girl had been betrothed to her fiancé at the age of thirteen, her father being a member of the clan who'd died about seven years ago and her mother, having been married into the extensive family, was now married to another male, still with the majority of the group and remaining loyal to Bakura. Saheed noticed a discarded Duel Monsters deck and began leafing through it, calling out the names of the monsters as he did so.

"Magician of Faith, Ties of Friendship, Happy Lover…fuck, this is some wussy deck!"

Tea frowned as she realized it was her deck he was looking through and replied indignantly.

"It is not wussy, it's just…mine."

"Yeah, leave her alone; wusses are bad-ass!"

Daknar stated this with a smirk as Kisara shook her head, he then dodged a thrown runner and looked over his twin's shoulder, this time he called out the names as Saheed continued to run through the collection of cards.

"Pot of Greed, Change of Heart, Card of Sanctity, another Magician of Faith, Magician's Valkyria…"

Saheed frowned slightly as he looked at the picture of the female monster, dressed much like the Dark Magician Girl, except with brown hair and different colour clothing. (This was one of the monsters Yugi used in the movie, against Kaiba/Anubis) Why did he recognize it? He'd seen it before; it'd been someone's Ka…

"Hey, any Aralanti in the house? Who used have the Magician's Valkyria as their Ka?"

"Sheejahri."

_Shit_! As their older brother said the name, the twins cringed, with Daknar elbowing Saheed hard, who cursed aloud feeling several of his broken ribs flare to agonising life. Oh, they had just put their foots in their mouths big time… As Denian walked outside, several of the Aralanti shook their heads disbelievingly.

"You fucking spastics!"

The two spun at their cousin's voice and responded in annoying indignant unison.

"What? We forgot, okay?!"

"No, it's not okay! She was your sister-in-law and today's her three year anniversary!"

Out of response, the duo hung their heads; she was right, but they couldn't help being thick, could they? Kisara sighed and walked out of the room, following her eldest cousin to the elaborate stone steps descending from the front door of the Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

"Denian, you out here?"

"You shouldn't be out here, it's not safe."

"And neither was organizing a stand against Bakura, but you did it anyway…thanks."

At this, he leaned back against an ornately carved pillar and smirked, shaking his hazel head.

"Why're you thanking me, we're family, Kisara."

"But you're a blood traitor now…"

"So?"

"You want to be killed?"

"Your words, not mine…"

She frowned, knowing why he embraced life with such reluctance…why couldn't he just give someone else a chance to get close, instead of freezing everyone out, including her and his younger brothers…

"Okay then…you think _she'd_ want you to be killed?"

"Low, cus, real low…"

"That's why you're pissed the whole time…you seriously need some counselling or something…it's not healthy, Denian! You think Sheejahri would want you like this, huh?"

He looked away, haunting eyes full of thought; his little sister-figure was reading him the riot act…now there was something to behold…

"At least come inside…"

With a heavy sigh, the twenty-two year old pushed himself from the stone pillar and followed his cousin into the huge mansion, even if it was with reluctance…

* * *

The next morning, the Kaiba house was full of hustle and bustle as countless news crews swarmed outside the wrought-iron gates, having caught wind of a rumour that young Seto Kaiba was to become a father…

"I bet that bastard leaked it to them!"

Denian cursed a cetain white-haired youth as he glanced out a window, seeing Kaiba's security teams forcing the hungry paparazzi backwards, away from the mansion.

"Oh my, it is rather wild…"

As the English accent spoke, the leader of the renegade Aralanti cast a look around, hairs on his neck standing on end as he saw a male with white hair, knowing and hating that face.

"You!"

"Denian, no!"

As Ishizu called this, all the Aralanti members had surrounded the innocent youth, whose features were near identical to a certain distant-cousin of their leader. Upon the young man slamming the teenager against the wall, hate burning deep within his eyes, the Tombkeeper commander spoke in rapid Egyptian.

"Look at him! No tan, brown eyes and no scar; his name may be the same, but he is not an enemy!"

As she studied his features, she saw no sign that he was about to let it lie…without thinking, she placed a hand on his wrist and pulled it down…away from innocent Bakura's throat. As soon as their skin touched, images began flashing through his mind yet again…

* * *

In a large throne room…servants and dancers moved throughout as six people stood before their king, all of whom were robed in the finest clothes, adorned with gold and each had a Millennium item in view.

"Has there been any news?"

The voice of the eighteen-year-old ruler of Egypt, Pharaoh Atem, echoed throughout the cavernous chamber.

"Not yet, my Lord, but Shada and I intend to investigate such matters tomorrow morn at the very latest."

"Good, Seto…thank you."

That was Kaiba…though different, somehow…what did Kisara see in him? This train of thought was severed as Atem spoke again.

"I want these Aralanti found and dealt with, is that understood?"

All of his Royal Guardians nodded their heads, pledging their allegiance to him. Denian watched from where he stood, invisible to these people, watching these events unfurling… As he walked across the vast courtyard, Mahad was stopped as Isis walked out from her tablet shrine, towards him.

"We have been given orders to kill all Aralanti members…"

He nodded his head.

"I know."

"But…what if they find out?"

Upon asking this, she ran a lingering hand over his muscled left bicep, knowing the brand was hidden beneath his robes. Mahad smiled and looked down into her emerald eyes.

"They won't…I've never been associated with my family…and I don't intend to be…"

The young woman wasn't satisfied and looked to the sandstone flags beneath her feet, wishing her lover didn't bear this burdening weight that could endanger his very life…Mahad gently cupped her chin and raised it, so as she was looking him in the eyes.

"I will be fine, Isis."

With that, his lips were felt against hers, his hand on her cheek. The raven-haired young woman permitted his tongue entry into her mouth, wanting for the embrace to never end…she dared not use her Millennium Necklace and see what could befall him…no, if she didn't, then he'd be fine, wouldn't he?

* * *

As he blinked his way back into the twenty-first century, Denian became aware of how abruptly Ishizu removed her hand from his wrist, her eyes glazed over, then she took a couple of steps away from him, having seen the exact same vision, although from Isis's point of view…what was going on? Denian released his grip on Bakura and also stepped away, whilst the roomful of eyes watched him and Ishizu, wondering why the two had just spaced out and now acting as though in shock.

"I told you the wheels of destiny were in motion, Ishizu…little did I know it would affect you too."

As these words were spoken in Egyptian, everyone looked to see the familiar face of Shadi standing at the back of the room. Without thinking, Denian spoke.

"Shada?"

The strange and enigmatic man replied, but continued to use his native tongue.

"It has been many a millennia since anyone called me by that name…but yes, I was once Shada, as were you Mahad and Ishizu as Isis…be wary Denian Hirotsh, as a guarded heart will only allow for self-wallow…"

"Fuck off-"

Before he could finish his insult, Shadi had vanished into thin air…he had an annoying habit of doing so at pivotal points…Denian then looked back to Ishizu…Isis…no, this one was Ishizu. But what he felt surprised him in the very least; no longer did he feel a resentment for the Tombkeeper…now, as much as he hated to admit it, those green eyes and elegant features were desirable to him………how could things possibly get any more fucked-up? He had a cousin who was heavily pregnant by the lad they were sworn to kill, a doppelganger for his worst enemy, Aralanti on the lookout for him, some freaky guy in a bathrobe who liked coming and going with cryptic statements, memories running through his mind from some guy called Mahad and now he felt attracted to Ishizu Ishtar………

Maybe he should have stayed with the Aralanti after all…nyah, he hated Bakura and was delighted to oppose the prick…but all this memory and attraction shit was confusing him big-time!

**a/n- did you like dis chptr? Tell me what ye thinks ppls!! XxxxxX**


	12. New Arrival

**Author's Note;** Thnks for the rave reviews ppls!! It seriously means a lot to log into your inbox and see Review Alert +"!!! More than u know!!XxxxxX

* * *

"I'm not going in there!" 

"Well, I'm not!"

Daknar shoved his twin, frowning as he retaliated with another comment.

"Make Pretty-Boy go in!"

"Kaiba's been in there since the start you idiots…"

Denian nodded towards the closed door of the guest bedroom from which emanated cries of pain, along with the occasional "push!"…The baby was coming a month early, and Kisara had been in labour for over four hours now. Kayreena and Herani were inside, along with Ishizu and Kaiba…the hallway outside was crowded with numerous renegade Aralanti, Tombkeepers and staff of the Kaiba Mansion, who had become well accustomed to the pregnant teen over the two months she'd been staying in the elaborate house. He stared at the group of Aralanti members whom he now commanded…the small band of assassins had, somewhere over the last couple of months, begun to call themselves by the name of "Marthui"…reflecting upon the fact that he was the only clan-member in history to have mastered the killer form of magic. As another cry of pain caused shivers to shoot up everyone's spine, Denian closed his eyes and cringed as an image flashed before him; Sheejahri…Dahrej…

"Call me when it's over…I…I can't…"

He pushed himself from the wall and told this to Takhar, who nodded his head, understanding instantly why Denian was leaving… As he walked outside, the twenty-two year old wondered what Kisara's son would look like…her, or his father?

* * *

It was another three hours before he was disturbed from lying back across the stone steps at the fore of the huge house. 

"Hey bro, it's over…"

He glanced up; taking a second or two to decide it was Saheed who was talking, and then spoke.

"Is he healthy?"

"Nope…but _she_ is…"

In a split-second Denian was looking his younger brother in the face, incredulous.

"What?!"

"It's a girl!"

* * *

"Congratulations Kisara…" 

Kayreena smiled as she placed the tiny infant in the arms of the older girl. As he looked down at this impossibly small human Seto Kaiba couldn't help but act very un-Seto like…he had a daughter.

"What d'you think of "Jazira"?"

Without thinking, he nodded at Kisara's words; the name suited their daughter.

"Mmmm…Jazira Hirotsh…"

"No…Jazira Kaiba…"

He looked to Kisara, but the new mother had returned her attention to the baby in her arms, talking lowly.

"She's beautiful…"

"Just like her mom…"

This time, it was her turn to look at him, and she saw what she'd been longing to see for months now; she saw the Seto she had slept with as his cobalt eyes shimmered with compassion…then he kissed her…not the savage lust-fuelled kisses they had shared previously, but a soft, meaningful one. As their lips parted, Kisara heard him speaking.

"I love you…"

She then breathed her reply, knowing that she meant it with every ounce of her being…

"I love you too…"

The door opened and in walked her three cousins…well, two idiots and their older brother anyhow…

"What is it?"

Daknar asked this as his brother hadn't filled him in yet…Saheed answered with a smirk.

"It's a baby!"

"Don't be smart, it doesn't suit you!"

Denian laughed lightly as his brothers began arguing, and then he turned to his cousin as she held her newborn daughter.

"You like to break _every_ tradition, huh?"

Kisara laughed as her daughter opened what appeared to be deep blue eyes…she also had tanned skin and soft, downy hazel hair, then she looked up at Denian.

"You will be her godfather, won't you?"

Though caught off-guard, he nodded his head, forcing himself not to look at Ishizu, who was also in the now small-feeling room. The new mother turned her attention to the awake baby and smiled, lifting her higher and allowing the new arrival to look at the three boys.

"Say hello to your uncles…"

Saheed and Daknar frowned for a second, then queried in annoying stereo unison.

"Uncles?"

"Yeah, well…it's just gonna be confusing if you're her second-cousins and if you guys have kids, that's gonna be more cousins to count for…it's just easier, that's all…"

The duo nodded…they didn't care that much; it was another relative to pass on their renowned swearing to…

* * *

It was almost one o'clock that morning by the time everyone decided to begin leaving, having seen the adorable new infant. For once, he was so not in the mood to find somewhere to sleep for the night, so Denian went with his family to the Tombkeeper base they had inhabited recently…though not tired, he just sat in a sort of living area and let thoughts run through his head as he lay across the sofa…thoughts that had been bothering him for three years now…Kisara was right; he _did_ need to move on…but a Tombkeeper? In the last couple of days of her life, Sheejahri had made him promise to find another and he'd foolishly agreed…easy to make that promise. Mere days after her passing, he'd had families left, right and centre trying to marry their daughters off with him, as he was allowed a harem as large as seven wives if he wished…but the young man had turned down every one…but now it seemed maybe he should give it a go…but what if he was just being influenced by this _Mahad_ person? 

"Your niece is beautiful…"

He looked around, noticing for the first time how Ishizu always tried to be civil with him, considering the amount of times he'd been insulting, rude and stoic to her…giving the woman plenty of reason to hate him…but she never took that into account. He smiled and laughed lightly as he pictured his cousin's daughter.

"Yeah…she is…"

_He smiled_! _He laughed_! She blinked, slightly taken-aback by the civility and willingness of his nature…what had changed? Denian saw the uncertainty in her emerald eyes and couldn't help but smirk.

"Sorry…kinda threw you for a wobbly there…"

"Yes actually…"

He sat up from where he'd been lying and then decided to stand, walking towards the young woman who was a year his junior. The two stood for a second or two…as though judging who would make the first move…both having wanted this for almost two months now… Denian raised a hand and placed it on her cheek, drawing closer and kissing those lips he'd been longing to taste, heart skipping a beat as the kiss was returned…then he felt her delicate arms linking around his neck and parted her lips, exploring the supposedly-forbidden confines of her mouth as he felt her hands toying with his hair… Ishizu allowed herself to be drawn closer to the sofa, but…she wanted this…yet pulled away from the steamy embrace, shaking her head, wanting to clear something.

"No, I want this, but…not if you consider me Isis…"

Denian smirked handsomely and shook his own head, whilst gently cupping her chin with his hand.

"I don't, Ishizu…and I never will…"

Out of response, he felt her lips against his again and, as he continued backwards, tripped over something or other, falling onto the sofa and bringing her with him. After that, time seemed to have no meaning whatsoever…it could have been lengthy hours or mere minutes…but either way it left them both in blissful exhaustion as Ishizu laid her head on his panting chest…his strong arms around her slight frame as she was lifted with every needy breath…content to lie there and listen to the resounding echo of his racing heartbeat as it steadied it's rhythm. Then a thought struck her as she realized how endangered he had made his own life as a result of opposing his distant-cousin, she spoke, lifting as he took a breath and falling again.

"Denian…"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't leave me…"

As she spoke this fearfully, Ishizu felt his lips brush across her brow as his arms embraced her figure even more, whilst pulling a blanket up over them.

"I'm not going to."

"Promise?"

"I promise Ishizu…"

With that, exhaustion took over as the two millennia-old lovers lay together on the sofa…blanking out the world…the only thing that mattered was the sound of the other's breathing rate returning to normal once more…

**a/n-did u like dis chptr? **

**I was afraid I rushed them into getting together too fast, what d'you guys think? XxxxX**

**_Preview for next xhapter posted on my profile page!!_**


	13. Rude Awakening

**Auhtor's Note;** Just thought I'd throw this index in now, in case anyone out there is in doubt about the names (I know- couldn't the Irish cailin have put it in earier than the thriteenth chapter?) Sorry peeps, and thnks for the great support and rave reviews pleez keep 'em coming, C yas! XxxxX (If there's any other names u wan't to know how to say, then just ask in a review or pm me- I'll be only too happy to help you out!! XxxxX

_Sheejahri_ Shee-zh-ary

_Denian_ Dee-ni-an

_Dahrej_ Dah-rezh

_Jazira_ Ja-zee-ra

_Aralanti_ Ar-al-an-ty

_Marthui_ Mar-th-wee

_Herani_ Her-an-y

_Kayreena_ Kai-ree-na

_Valkyria_ Val-keer-ia

* * *

"Denian, get up!"

The twenty-two year old woke to find one of his brothers shaking him…it was too early in the morning to tell which one, his vision still being blurred by sleep and his eyes stinging and watering at the rude awakening.

"Fuck off whoever you are!"

Still half-asleep, he bated away the twin and turned on the sofa, feeling his skin brush against Ishizu's as he did so…one of his arms still around her naked and sleeping figure. Before he could comprehend what was happening, the annoyed brother had grabbed his older sibling and unceremoniously capped him off of the sofa and onto the carpeted floor. The carpet burned his skin as he landed with force; this woke Denian up with a rude start as he blinked.

"You little bastar-"

"Ah, ah; you tell me and Saheed not to be cursing!"

So it was Daknar who was greeting him this fine morning, he should have guessed; although identical in every aspect, Saheed seemed to be the quieter of the duo, leaving Daknar to be the unruly ringleader. Next thing he knew, his younger brother had thrown his clothes, which he'd discarded in last night's excitement, on top of him.

"C'mon…we have to get to Pretty-Boy's mansion…and now!"

At the sound of that, he was fully awake in a matter of a split-second and pulling on his jeans and hoody in record speed.

"Why're we needed?"

Daknar threw his older brother his runners as he answered.

"Bakura tried to mount an attack about an hour ago and we kept him off the grounds as best we could, but more are arriving and we're losing…"

"Why are you only waking me now, then?"

"Well, seems _someone_ had a bit of action last night…we left you sleep…Marik and Odion are there with the Tombkeepers…we thought we could handle them without you…"

Denian looked out a window and saw that the dim light of pre-dawn was beginning to creep over the word.

"What time is it?"

"About a quarter-past-five by now…"

No wonder his eyes were stinging…if he'd managed to gain two or three hours' sleep he was lucky!

"What's going on?"

As the now-awake Ishizu asked this, Daknar took the hint and summoned a portal, disappearing back to the mansion. Denian turned to face her as she stood and dressed.

"My favourite cousin decided he wants to see the new arrival…along with all our family…"

"You're going?"

"I have to…if he gets through, he'll kill Kisara, Jazira and Kaiba…"

"Please be careful…"

"I'm not leaving you here alone, c'mon; I can summon a portal to the house…"

He raised his left hand, a black misty window appearing, and outstretched his right hand in her direction. Ishizu didn't hesitate in taking it and letting him pull her through the portal…black mist swirling…a sense of speeding along at a great speed…then a sudden, jarring sensation as her feet hit solid terra…

* * *

"Sorry, should have warned you…It'll wear off in a couple minutes…"

He smiled apologetically as her stomach gave an involuntary lurch, responding to the lightening-fast change of location. As Ishizu nodded and steadied herself, he cast a glance out one of the large, ornate bay windows, where the horizon was displaying the meek, grey light of premature morning.

"Denian?"

He looked around at his cousin's voice and saw Kisara standing, baby Jazira in hand, with Seto's arms around her…she looked so worried.

"Stay here and keep away from the window…Ishizu, I need you to recall your family…"

She blinked as he turned and said this to her.

"But…why?"

"Cos it's our fight, not yours…"

"Denian, I-"

"Just do it…please?"

With that meaningful plead, he raised a hand, summoned a misty portal and disappeared from view.

* * *

"Tombkeepers, back to the mansion; Ishizu's there. Marthui to the front!"

All heads turned as the youth appeared in the grey, early morning drizzle that floated down from the clouds above. Odion and Marik did as instructed, rounding up their family members. A couple of Marthui then summoned numerous portals and transported their now-allies back to the huge house.

"You two go back aswell."

The indignant reply came with an echo as the duo responded in unison.

"Not a hope!"

"Listen up twits; if he breaks through us, then I need you idiots back there to get Kisara, the baby, Kaiba and Ishizu out of here."

"Ishizu?"

Saheed looked confused for a second, but then his twin caught him in a headlock and grinned from ear-to-ear, exaggerating his words.

"C'mon…I shall explain all!"

The pair then disappeared through a portal, back to the house, with Daknar laughing the whole way. Everyone looked up as the imposing figure of Diabound materialized on the other side of the bordering fence. Takhar then approached their youthful leader and put forth the query that was on everyone's mind, overlooking the love-bites that adorned his tanned neck.

"Oh, please tell me you have a plan, Denian…"

The twenty-two year old remained impassive as he silently assessed the situation, then Bakura's cold voice could be heard calling out, taunting him; the duo had always hated each other for some, inexplicable reason, and Bakura would do just about anything to prove himself better than the prodigal Hirotsh…then again, Denian would probably go to equal lengths to be rid of Bakura...the loathe ran deep between the two...

"Come out and fight like the Aralanti you are, Denian!"

Ignoring the other assassin's jeers, Denian turned to Takhar and spoke lowly.

"If I bring Dark Magician into this, then I'm sacrificing my magic…can you guys keep them busy for five minutes?"

The older man nodded his head and set about taking control of the small band known as the Marthui, whilst Denian walked to the imposing wrought-iron gates of the estate and gripped a bar with his right hand, muttering rapid Egyptian he'd learnt as a near-toddler…

* * *

"What's he doing?"

Herani looked out the window and stared down at the figure of her future brother-in-law, while asking her fiancé the question. Saheed glanced over her shoulder…and then did a startled double-take.

"Hey Kisara, take a look at this!"

As all eyes looked out the window, the gates and fences that made up the perimeter of the Kaiba Family Estate began to glow and radiate a deep purple hue before fading to their original black…then gold blasts of energy shot high into the air. Kisara blinked…he'd tried to show her how to do that once…but on a much smaller and weaker scale.

"He just upped the ante…those were defensive spells…Egyptian ones…"

The black-haired girl trailed off as the harrowing silhouette of Diabound appeared, just beyond the barriers. Seto looked out, and wondered aloud as curiosity overtook.

"Will they hold up against him?"

"We're about to find out…"

Daknar spoke this as he, too, stared out…smart attitude having vanished…this was make or break time for them. All in the cavernous living room held their breath, the very air seeming to freeze, as Diabound attempted to cross the threshold………but the creature was instantly halted as, what looked like bolts of lightening, struck him square in the chest…knocking him backwards and causing the monster to dissipate, leaving Bakura to fall to his knees, clutching his chest, as his rival stood and looked on smugly from the protected confines of the mansion grounds.

* * *

"Ha, ha! You mad fucker!"

Daknar laughed loudly as Denian and the rest of their group decidedly walked up to the house…why bother using the portals when it was only such a short walk…besides, he'd used up a lot of energy on those defence spells. The young man ignored his hyperactive brother and bypassed him, heading straight for the living room where everyone was still stood…he continued forward and deftly lay down on a sofa.

"Fuck off you twits and let me sleep!"

"Awww…did Ishtar keep you up all night?-Oww!"

Daknar ducked as a second shoe was thrown at him, the first having made forceful contact with his head. As the identical pair continued to make more jeers about him having spent the night with Ishizu, Denian ran out of things to throw and reverted to the one thing he knew would strike the fear of Ra into his younger brothers…

The two froze instantly as Dark Magician raised his staff and aimed it at them, then Saheed looked to the owner of the Ka as everyone looked on, the Marthui knowing this was a normal sight amidst the Hirotsh boys.

"See…why d'you have to go and do that, huh? Now you're gonna go all funny and black out again and I'm fucked if I'm carrying your butt round for the day!"

"I don't care; me blacking out just means more sleep, now cunt off!"

Daknar grinned as Denian retaliated, then shrugged.

"Fine…we'll wait till you're conscious to slag you…until then, we'll just take it out on your woman!"

Denian looked to Ishizu and smirked bemusedly.

"Sorry, they're your problem now…"

With that, Dark Magician returned to his vessel and Denian fell limply onto the sofa…quite content to pass out like that.

**a/n- did u like this chaptr?**

**Okay, I'm aware of the stress I've been placing on the MahadXIsis, DenianXIshizu thing, so the next chapter is totally KisaraXSeto! Preview on my profile page!**


	14. Another Blast From The Past ?

**Author's Note;** Hallooo ppls!! How is ye? The fic goes as far as here nd then **_BRICK-FUCKING-WALL_**- Writer's Block...any suggestions out there? huh?huh?huh?huh?

* * *

It was about seven that night when Saheed and Daknar decided to drag their brother back to the base, unsure if he really was passed out or just sleeping… As the huge mansion emptied of the people that had plagued it since the early hours, Kisara breathed a sigh of relief…thankful of the powerful defence spells now enclosing the grounds; she knew she could trust Denian's work.

* * *

"I'm not gonna let you have the same life as me…"

She spoke this lowly as she leaned against the railing of the cot in room that'd been converted into a nursery, watching Jazira as she stirred in her peaceful and oblivious sleep. As the young mother said these words, she surreptitiously flicked back her long ebony hair…a mark of her burden…knowing that the white scars on her neck were now visible, and casting a glance at her wrists, where the white marks were still contrasting against her tanned skin…even after twelve years; her harrowing torture still marred the girl. Six years old…white hair and sapphire eyes, complimented by porcelain skin; Kisara Hirotsh had been special from birth, marked not only by her tradition-breaking gender, but also by her legendary appearance…but with such a momentous child, had come great pressure for Aknu and Salari.

Kisara could remember her father, Aknu, with the trademark blue-grey eyes of the Hirotsh family, and hazel hair…her mother, Salari, had been a picture of beauty; long dark red, almost burgundy tresses of hair that cascaded in a glossy torrent well past her waist and captivating emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle as though they were cut of the precious gem itself. Aknu had deeply despised the treating of women amidst the clan and had never treated his wife with such audacity…he had delighted in the birth of his daughter and had known the danger she would be cast into as the reincarnation of the Aralanti prophet; Kisara………they had been unable to stop the rituals from taking place when she was six…the small girl had been forcefully take from her parents and painfully shackled to the sacrificial table whilst various elders had chanted the ancient spells…summoning Zorc's spirit to the underground cavern and offering the tiny girl as his vessel…thereby splitting her soul into two; the legendary White Dragon, the epiphany of pure light, and Zorc, the very essence of uttermost evil…subsequently causing her pure complexion to turn the tanned norm of Egypt, her oceanic eyes to take on their opposite brown hue and her beautiful transparent locks to adopt a pure black colour.

The parents had fled with the girl soon after that, but had only made it a fortnight before being hunted down by their own family and killed…but the much-needed child had slipped through the cracks under her alias, Kari, and it took them almost three years to locate her in a Japanese orphanage and take the nine-year-old back to the sands of Egypt, where her prodigious cousin, Denian, trained her in combat and magical use.

* * *

"She's asleep."

Kisara breathed this as she walked into Seto's room, then paused at the door, thoughts elsewhere as she thought back over the rapid changes her life had been subject to throughout the last nine or ten months.

"I am sorry, you know…"

"I do know."

In that second, as he stood, towering over her, staring down with those cobalt eyes that their daughter also sported and smirking an enigmatic smile, the eighteen-year-old knew things between her and Seto were back on track…

"Please don't ever let Jazira go through what I've had to…"

As she pleaded this, eyes shining with protective tears, Seto's brow furrowed slightly as he lightly held the young woman he considered so much more than a girlfriend, despite past happenings.

"Why would you say it like that? You're not going anywhere."

"Just promise me Seto…please?"

"I promise, Kisara."

With that, she felt his lips against hers and welcomed the kiss, thinking back to the first night she'd shared a kiss with her childhood friend…he hadn't known about any aspect of her life…maybe things were better as Kisara, instead of using Kari to hide?

"I heard Denian is with Ishizu."

As he spoke this, the young woman half-laughed.

"Good for him…he's gonna have fun with Saheed and Daknar…"

That night, as she lay in Seto's embrace, Kisara lived for the moment; discarding what she knew would be eventual in this battle of five millennia.

* * *

_**A month later.**_

"You okay?"

It was Yugi who asked this as the black-haired girl laid the now-sleeping Jazira down into her pram…she didn't look so well.

"Yeah…just a bit faint, that's all."

"Sit down before you fall down, cus!"

Though he meant it as a smart comment, Daknar also frowned slightly; that Yugi lad was right, his cousin didn't look too well as she swayed slightly. As Ishizu elbowed him lightly and indicated the girl, Denian stopped what he was doing with the Marthui and looked to her worriedly.

"Kisara?"

As she heard his voice, the eighteen-year-old became aware of how it seemed a lot further away than usual. She closed her eyes and held onto the handle of the pram in a bid to stop herself from fainting…but felt the unnerving sensation of momentary weightlessness as she slipped from the plain of consciousness.

"Whoa!"

Tristan, being the closest, was the one to catch her limp frame as it fell sideways.

"Move! Now!"

The youth laid the girl on the floor and hastily stepped away as Denian shouted this; over the last month or two, he'd learnt to abide by whatever the Egyptians said. The twenty-two year old walked over and knelt…he knew what was going on as her hair drained of its colour and skin became paler. Saheed looked to his twin as Daknar looked to him, they also knew, then the duo the spoke lowly in stereo unison.

"Oh…crap!"

"Get everyone out, and someone get on a phone to Kaiba, now!"

As Kayreena removed baby Jazira from the room, in which her mother now lay on the floor, breathing deeply, Denian knew there was little he could do if Bakura was the one causing this…and that much he was certain of. It was only another twenty seconds or so before the red glow began to emanate and shot upwards, away from the now limp girl…it hovered in the air above her as it took its form; Zorc. Being controlled by that white-haired, violet-eyed young man, and also being influenced by him…it didn't take Zorc long to lock onto a target.

"Denian!"

"Hold it! We just got him back on track; you die and he's gonna be all depressed again!"

Daknar said this as he caught Ishizu and pulled her backwards, wincing as his older brother was thrown full-force out one of the bay windows. As Zorc seemingly turned towards them, Saheed stood by his twin, who handed Ishizu to her brothers, then the duo did the only thing that made sense; they summoned their Ka and combined it…knowing that Rabid Horseman wouldn't stand a chance against this aberration………

As it dissipated into thin air, the two owners of the defeated Ka's landed heavily on the floor…but it seemed to gave worked; Zorc had disappeared to wherever Bakura had summoned him…leaving the Hirotsh family in a state; Denian outside, having been blasted through a window, Daknar and Saheed unconscious on the floor of the foyer and Kisara lying limp in the living room…white-haired, blue-eyed and porcelain-skinned.

**a/n-did u like dis chptr? Any ideas for the plot- I already know the ending- but I have no way of getting to it with Writer's Block...C yas XxxxxX!!**


	15. Beginning Of The End, for some

**Author's Note;** (Sniff, sniff) Time After Time is drawing to an end ppls! And you've been the best fans I could ask for! I already have the next chappie typed up and there should be another two or three chappies after this one...but then it's over! There _**will**_ be a sequal and it's gonna be called "If You Fall, I Will Catch You", so keep ur eyes opened for it!! So on with this chappie...only another two or three! XxxxxX

* * *

He was in the middle of a worldwide press conference when the phone blared to life via its shrill, business-like ringtone…seven billion people watching across four different continents and now someone decided to call him. As ever, taking it in his stride, Seto flashed the watching cameras a tired smirk and threw the mobile to Roland, whilst turning back to the sea of hundreds upon hundreds of reporters and news crews, listening at the latest question aimed his way as the ever-trustful Roland answered the mobile on his employer's behalf.

_Mr. Kaiba, is it true that you are now a father_?

Split-second hesitation as his exceptionally sharp mind ran through answer already in his mind, smiling inwardly as he visualised his beautiful daughter, and then a nod of his hazel head.

"Yes, she's a month old now."

_What's her name_?

"Jazira Kaiba."

_That doesn't sound Japanese, of what origins is the name_?

"Egyptian…Jazira's mother is Egyptian."

Nobody asked any questions concerning Kisara Hirotsh, as the identity of his girlfriend had been the first topic to be covered in this extensive large-scale interview. A hush fell upon the huge crowd as Roland walked up to his young boss and spoke in the youth's ear.

"Something's happened at the mansion…you're needed, I'll handle this."

"Thanks Roland."

"Yes sir."

The man nodded as the twenty-year-old departed the podium. Seto Kaiba; he'd seen that lad progress from adoption at the age of twelve, through to taking over and forcing Gozaburo out of office…and now that young man had a family, not intended, but all the same he seemed happier than he ever had in all those years…it seemed that his disaster of a childhood had now been forgotten and with that had emerged the real Seto, the one that had been suppressed by his step-father and the pressure of taking care of Mokuba and running the business…now that real person had emerged. And as the head of the KaibaCorp security team, Roland, was happy for the youth; that young woman, Kisara, she was a good kid…in the last month or so, he'd been informed of everything…the Aralanti, the attempted assassinations, the Marthui, Tombkeepers…Seto and Mokuba being the heirs to the Egyptian throne and now of the plight upon the shoulders of Kisara and baby Jazira; given half a chance, the Aralanti would kill them. Still, he cleared his throat and faced the oncoming barrage of questions.

* * *

"Ugh…"

Denian winced as someone pressed a tea towel filled with crushed ice against his swollen left cheek, where an angry red gash had opened up and a thin rivulet of blood ran to his chin because of it. He was sitting on the floor of the living room, back against the wall and the young man couldn't quite remember how he had been dragged from outside…he remembered lying in the glass shards and blacking out, but that was it. Saheed and Daknar were only now coming to…the idiots knew they could have been killed by that monster when they summoned their own Ka.

"Hey, you!"

Suddenly, as he saw the person, the twenty-two year old was on his feet and had someone pinned against the wall, anger burning as he knew what would now happen his cousin. Shadi merely surveyed the youth with an air of lamenting.

"You were not this violent in the past, Mahad."

An image flashed before his eyes, but the leader of the Marthui was in no mood for a trip down memory-fucking-lane as he shoved the other man up against the wall with new vigour. As Takhar and a few others glanced over, ready to break up the fight, Denian lowered his voice, so as only the man he remembered as Shada could hear him.

"If the White Dragon comes out now…she'll die, won't she?"

Though mad, it was apparent to hear the fearful tinge to his voice as he asked the query, to which Shadi responded by a regretful nod of his own head.

* * *

She looked completely different; pale skin, white hair that seemed to turn a captivating blue hue with the aid of the smallest shade…and her eyes; they were the most striking aspect of her new look…yet, despite all this; she was still Kisara, which was overly-evident by her reaction to her visual transformation; the only thing he'd been told was that Zorc no longer resided within her…which the young father presumed was a relief.

"I don't think she inherited my looks anyway…"

Kisara raised a now-white eyebrow as she stated this with a smile thrown in his direction. Despite the odd occurrences, Seto couldn't help but smirk despite himself as Jazira rolled over in her cot, sound asleep that night as her mother stood over the infant-bed, speaking to him. He'd arrived to find the living room in pieces, to which Denian held up his hand and declared that being thrown through bay windows hurt a lot and was not fun. Denian for one, knew what would happen next and that nothing could be done about it…Kisara also knew it, even if the others didn't and she was adamant to enjoy herself whilst she could.

"How the hell can you be so joking when you look the exact opposite to what you did this morning?"

"It's not all about looks, Seto…"

He chuckled as her arm was felt around his neck, a tantalizing smirk across her face as the duo exited their slumbering daughter's room.

Up…down…up…down…he breathed heavily as his chest lifted her up and down again, the same with every breath as the eighteen-year-old rested her slim frame atop his, sweat-drenched and panting as Seto pulled the duvet up over them, wrapping an arm around her naked form and holding the girl he knew he loved close to him…letting exhaustion take them over and falling into a blissful, enveloping sleep.

* * *

Her now-sapphire eyes opened at seven o'clock the next morning and Kisara Hirotsh slid out of her boyfriend's glorious embrace as she deftly climbed out of the bed, lightly kissing his brow as she knew she wouldn't be returning from this; that's why she had changed back to her birth-given looks yesterday…

"I'm so sorry Seto…take care of Jazira."

As soon as she was outside the imposing fences of what would become her daughter's home, Kisara raised a hand and summoned one of the misty, black windows…knowing exactly where to travel to. As she stepped through it, the young mother could already hear Bakura laughing quite sadistically on the other side.

* * *

Falling…falling…then a sudden, violent jolt as he woke with an unpleasant start. As it was nearing Christmas time, the long evenings and mornings were obvious as it was almost ten-past-seven in the morning and still pitch-black outside…yet something didn't seem right, at all. Denian looked to where Ishizu was asleep beside him and out of the blue, an image of a brilliant, white-blue blast of pure energy raced white-hot across his mind and he knew it…he knew she had gone. Just cos this was the end, didn't mean she had to do it alone…so he stood from the bed and set about pulling on his clothing, blinking as Ishizu's emerald eyes looked up at him.

"I'm coming too."

"Nu-uh, Hirotsh fight, not yours-"

"Denian! When are you going to realize you don't have to do everything alone? Your brothers are still weak and you can't possibly defeat him!"

"How-"

"I'll get my family ready, you get yours."

And she was up, dressed in record-speed and out the door…leaving him with no time to argue or even request she stay put.

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? Plees review ppls as this fic will be ending soon...only another two or three chappies left in me...wahahahahah! C yas! XxxxX**


	16. Prices To Be Paid

**Auhtor's Note;** Few more chappies and that's it...the supports been phenomanal ppls! Luvs ye!! XxxxX

* * *

As she clasped her right hand to her chest, Kisara closed her eyes and bowed her head…she had been six years of age…that had been the first and last time the mighty creature had been summoned and now it was time for its belated return…or its encore.

"You were rather foolish to come here, my love…"

Though taunting in the very least, the girl blocked out her former-fiancé's words and concentrate on what she knew would end this…the White Dragon. They were back in the old base; she'd known this large, underground tavern all her life and it had been the only home she'd ever had…in comparison to the orphanage and now to where her daughter would grow up, it was like a prison, as was the name "Aralanti"…too many years she'd been cursed to carry that name. The blue energy rose into the air and hovered, indecipherable for a second or two before the legendary creature took its form and let out its trademark roar whilst releasing the powerful White Lightening attack straight at Zorc, whom was standing to the fore of Bakura.

* * *

_That roar_…he'd heard it on countless occasions…but not like this…this eerie noise hadn't been his virtual software; that roar had been from a living, breathing Blue-Eyes. Seto sat up in the double bed quite suddenly, having been woken by a particularly violent start as the noise resounded within his mind. His brain was trying to process why he'd just heard the trademark Dragon roar, the same roar that'd just woken him from sleep; it was almost twenty-past seven in the morning…but the other side of the bed had been tossed slightly by her climbing out almost a half-an-hour ago at this stage. A sealed envelope lay atop his locker, so, with immeasurable dread, the young man picked it up and read it…penned in his girlfriend's slightly untidy handwriting…which they'd so often made fun of whilst in the orphanage as children.

_Seto,_

_I'm so, so sorry to have to do this to you, but I needed to end this before he seriously caused some damage. Me changing back to what I now look like was the first sign. I just wanted you to know that since I got back in touch with you my life's been the pole opposite to what I used to have_…_and my time as yours has definitely been my most prized_…_I love you so much you don't even know_…_I'm sorry to be leaving you alone, you will look after Jazira, won't you? And please let her know what happened me when she'd old enough, and make sure Saheed and Daknar don't teach her how to curse or she'll end up as screwed-up as me! Tell Mokey I said goodbye_…_I'm always gonna love you_…_and I'll be looking over all of you_…

_Kisara XxxxX_"

* * *

"Get it together guys, c'mon! Twits, you two stay put-"

"Nu-uh, she's our cousin too!"

Denian smirked as he heard the stereo unison of their voices responding as one…there were Marthui running every which way along with Tombkeepers as Ishizu commanded her own family.

"I'm coming."

The Egyptian woman, head of the Tombkeepers, turned and shook her head, opening her mouth to adamantly protest, but Denian eyed Kaiba…knowing if he came or stayed, the same thing would happen. Somewhere over the past couple of months, the two young men had found some common ground and were now fairly civil with each other, whereas Daknar just lived to insult and slag Seto. Denian and Kaiba locked gazes and stared at each other for a heartbeat, before Denian nodded his head.

"Okay then."

Ishizu looked up at him, incredulous; it was her responsibility as the leader of the Tombkeepers to ensure Seto Kaiba's safety as heir of her country and here was brave Mr. Hirotsh inviting him to walk into the Aralanti base! She took a breath and spoke with a tone that was both indignant and slightly angry, glaring daggers at the youth whom had become her lover.

"Denian, he's not your charge-"

"No, he's not, but he's my goddaughter's father and my cousin's boyfriend…or whatever he is; Kisara loves him and that gives me a say in the conversation too, _Ishtar_."

She was cut across by the eldest of the Hirotshs, who bowed his head slightly and spoke in a low voice, his mouth level with her ear as he said his piece, lightly kissing her on the cheek when he'd finished his say, so as to get back in her good books.

"Trouble in paradise- owww!"

Saheed grimaced as Herani thumped him, whilst Kayreena walked in with Jazira, who was contently drinking from her bottle, the young woman had become somewhat of a surrogate mother to the child when needed. As the infant's babbling was heard, all in the large, second living room (the other's still busted-up) seemingly smirked collectively and eyed the child with an affectionate gaze…all trouble seemed to dissipate as they gazed at the baby…Saheed sat on the sofa and crossed his legs in front of him, speaking in a genuinely sincere voice.

"I want my Mom…"

Daknar, who laughed at his brother's comment, interrupted the silence of the pretty full living room.

"Haha! We've got a load of soppy assassins, a rich prick, a love-struck leader and an Egyptian looking for his fucking Mummy! We're so screwed!"

A second or two of silence before anyone realized the smartness in his words…_Mummy_…nice pun on words there from the cheekier of the twins. As the laughter rang round the room, Denian nodded his head, smiling as he allowed the "love-struck" comment to slide…hoping Seto would ignore the "rich prick" one, but people were still laughing as Daknar held out his arms rigidly and groaned to the effect of mimicking the bound corpse of a mummy.

But then Denian sighed and stood, raising a hand and shaking his head with reluctance as the black misty window appeared…the other Marthui followed suit and copied him whilst the Tombkeepers looked on, all allies in this raging war; about time it came to an end and that end would only come at the highest of prices.

**a/n- did u like dis chppie? Plees review ppls as every one counts and means a huge huge lot to me!! XxxxX**


	17. A Familiar Scene

**Author's Note;** Amazing, huh? When I first posted the early three chapters of this on the Seto shrine, I told the readers that it wouldn't be anywhere as long as my other fics…and yet here I am, almost numbering twenty chapters, crazy, huh? Nxt chapter is the last one ppls!! XxxxxxX

* * *

Hiya to the ever-faithful **Autumn Angel-31**, she's been a great support throughout this fic!!

* * *

He knew it as soon as he stepped through the portal that history was already much too deep into the process of repeating itself for him to stop it…Denian saw the two monolithic beasts clashing…he felt the air pressurizing as their infinite powers challenged each other and most of all…he saw her; eyes glazed over a light blue with a savage wind whipping her translucent hair up into a frenzy; this was his real little cousin.

As Zorc raised a fist and fired a blast of red-coloured energy at her, the offensive dart of magical energy was swallowed whole by the legendary dragon's White Lightening…but as the huge, powerful white ball of pure energy struck Zorc head on, Bakura didn't even flinch…Kisara did…and she staggered backwards, breathing fast and shallowly, knowing it had to be done, even as she caught sight of her family and friends watching from the boundary of her magic…Seto stood there too. She knew Denian could easily penetrate her powerful shield spell if he wanted to, but his blue-grey irises told her he wouldn't attempt it; he knew exactly what she was doing.

"Why's she hurt?"

That was Marik who asked and Denian answered mechanically as he exchanged a knowing look with his younger cousin.

"She attacked Zorc…when she was six, her soul was split to contain two Kas…and both are bound to her Ba…it doesn't matter; she'll win…but she's gonna die because of it."

"Can't you do something?!"

He felt the wall against his back as surprisingly strong arms pinned him there…Seto Kaiba was glaring at him with a mixture of pure hatred and pleading, but he knew even if he did break through her shield, which would only take him a couple of seconds, Kisara would die either way…so, with an aching heart, he shook his hazel head at the father of his goddaughter…who released him and staggered back a step or two…unwilling to accept that this could happen a second time…not again. As the enormous roar reverberated throughout the cavern in which they were standing, about twenty still-loyal Aralanti appeared on the other side of the hall…ready for a fight…

A whispered murmur of Egyptian and a powerful blast of air…the twenty fell to the ground lifeless, as the awful effect of the ancient Marthui magic exhibited its harrowing capabilities to all watching…that was why Denian had been so feared when he'd been on the same side as the assassins.

* * *

One more roar and the dragon opened its mouth wide, Kisara willing all of what little energy she had into this…her final blow. Her would-have-been-husband sensed the build up and knew there would be no more fights after this attack…he flashed his sadistic smirk and eyed her with a knowing violet gaze.

"See you on the other side, my love."

"I'm not going to hell, Bakura."

With that spite-brimming snap, a white, blinding flash consumed the chamber as the figure of Zorc was dissolved amidst the lightening-crackling sphere of the attack…the air seemingly singed in the epicentre as the awesome power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon was revealed…when the blinding, overwhelming light did fade there was no Zorc to behold and no Bakura either…Acting only on pure instinct, Denian caught Ishizu as she made to move forward; there was no use, all the Aralanti that'd tried to attack were dead, Bakura was nowhere to be seen, destroyed in the Dragon's lamenting blast…and the figure lying on the ground wasn't moving…not in the slightest. The twins made to move, snapping out of their daze, as did the rest of the accompanying Marthui and Tombkeepers.

"No!"

All eyes fell to Denian as he barked the order through gritted teeth, tears sparkling in his trademark irises as he held back the woman who had become his lover. With the ever inquisitive and slightly accusing glares lingering on him, he swallowed the knot in his throat and locked gazes with the piercing cobalt of the younger male's.

"You go."

Seto didn't really know what was meant as his feet obeyed Denian's instruction…his head was spinning…they'd only just arrived here, they couldn't be too late, could they? The questions she had asked regarding Jazira's future; Kisara had known all along.

This scene was all too familiar as his feet gave way and the ground crashed up to meet his knees…her chest wasn't completing the normal up-down pattern that was so essential to life…because no life was left within her. No noise was heard in that underground cavern as the young man lifted the limp frame into his arms, tears breaking free of everyone's hold…but if one listened closely, they could hear the stabbing echo of a Pharaoh's heart breaking into two.

**a/n- did u like dis chptr?? Nxt one is the last one ppls...XxxxXxxxX**


	18. Time After Time

**Author's Note;** The final chapter…thank you to everyone who has read "Time After Time", whether you reviewed or not, it's the reading that counts and the reviews are from some seriously sound people; so go read their work now!! Anyhow, this entire fic was based on a song of the same name, and I'll probably quote some of the lyrics at the end as they tie in…but plees enjoy th last chapter and tell me what you thought of the fic overall. XxxxxX

* * *

Last ever shout-out for this fic goes to "**Failingwithstyle**" who has been just ace with her reviews and pms- thanks hun, it means so, so much to me!

* * *

_Cold_…that was how she had felt in his arms and was the exact same sensation Seto was now feeling as he stood out in the huge private garden of the Kaiba Mansion…amazing how the two feelings totally contrasted with each other; when she'd been in his arms, the cold had been empty, lifeless and possibly despairing but now, as Jazira babbled away and began pulling at the "KC" pin on his white trench coat, the cold was only superficial of the wind that was blowing eerily around them.

A week…had it seriously been that long already? They had returned to a Mansion full of Yugi and his dweebs, aswell as his more trusted staff. Roland, who had stuck by him through thick and thin, had done it yet again…if it wasn't for that loyal man, it could have all come crumbling down around him. He'd taken the helm of the publicity side of things and had appeared at innumerable press conferences as people worldwide go wind of Seto now becoming a single father…questions flew every which way as everyone wanted to know the answer to the Earth's most popular question; what had happened to young Kisara Hirotsh? Thanks to Roland they had been supplied with an alibi that'd also included Denian's thinking; Kisara had suffered a severe infection that had led to heart attack…the papers had lapped it up and now there was a world-wide campaign about sudden heart conditions…at least some good had come out of it; to further cement the story, KaibaCorp had donated ten million dollars to the World Heart Foundation and Cancer Society for good measure…the money would be made back in an afternoon, but that didn't really matter.

Mokuba hadn't taken it all too well and had stayed in his room for the first couple of days…refusing to come out even to his older brother. That girl, Tea, he'd always thought of her as a perky goody-little-two shoes Mary-Sue…but she'd relentlessly stayed at Mokuba's door, talking to the lad until he had eventually come out; and for that Seto would always be grateful, for if Mokuba couldn't talk to him, at least he now knew there were others. Over the last seven days Yugi's gang had climbed in his books from dweebs to maybe even possible friends as they had helped around and Wheeler had even defended him! There had been one particular reporter adamant about blackening his name about Kisara's death and even accused Seto of having something to do with…well, Joey had dived right in there and defended Kaiba till the last word…shocker.

The Marthui had grown in numbers as cowardly Aralanti tried to atone for their wrongs…but things weren't all well; Denian had soon informed him that the amount of Aralanti that had joined their side, added to the gang he had killed in the cavern didn't even amount to half of the clan; there were others out there, still plotting and would probably target Jazira. The war was far from over as they knew the remaining Aralanti would try to resurrect the Dark One yet again…and that Jazira would be their primary target…So the defence spells remained erected around the grounds of the Mansion, as the Marthui and Tombkeepers set about tracking some Aralanti members and gearing themselves up for another blood-feud.

_Jazira_…she would have to be told someday, Kisara had requested that in her letter…but now she had to contend with possible assassination threats. He looked down at the infant held in his arm and, despite himself, laughed lightly; the child was adorable with her impossibly deep sapphire-cobalt eyes and her velvety-soft deep chestnut hair, the same shade as his own…her skin though was a gentle sallow colour, illustrating her Egyptian heritage.

With a sigh that was much older than his twenty years, Seto cast a glance at the headstone that was now embedded in the ground, a white marble surround cordoning off the grave as countless bouquets of flowers and other tributes decorated the ground around it…the Marthui had brought them, along with the Tombkeepers and Yugi's gang…he looked to the little picture fixed into the beautiful stonework; it had been taken about three days after Jazira's birth and consisted of him, Kisara and their daughter. Whoever took it had timed their shot well as he remembered the day in question; Saheed had grabbed one of the clean nappies and flung it at his twin, who had been utterly repulsed and then they'd jumped on top of one another and begun calling each other the foulest names under the sun…everyone had just looked on and laughed as eyes had fallen upon Denian, expecting him to break up the duo, but the eldest of the Hirotsh boys had just shaken his head and joined in with the laughing…the picture had been taken as Kisara had sat on an armchair, Jazira in her arms and he'd been leaning over the back, looking down at his daughter…the first nappy had been thrown and they had looked up, laughing. And that was the moment the camera had caught forever…immobilized in this morbid grave marker for eternity…but they _had_ been happy. He had to admit though, all his fellow CEOs had been supportive, taking on conferences on his behalf and emailing any changes in the markets…one in particular had been a great help; a man from France called Jerohn Doujarent, maybe he'd thank this man personally when things settled down, as for now the French businessman was aiding KaibaCorp in the stocks markets a lot and it was much-appreciated.

"Sir, the financial strategist just called, she wants to know if it would be okay to come by and discuss the year's tax ratings at four?"

Roland was by his side, amazing how the world just carried on like that when it had just loss such an amazing individual…but it did and it would continue to do so, but he'd learned something in the last couple of months and that was something he would hold onto forever; some things were more important than work by far- he'd just lost the love of his life and though his body might be able to function on auto-pilot and save grieving for a later date, Mokuba's wasn't and Jazira had definitely been spending way too long with her Nanny as of late; he was her father and wasn't about to have his daughter raised by some hired help.

"No Roland, could you ring her back and tell her I'm busy? I'm spending some time with my family today."

"Yes sir."

From where she stood behind her own gave marker, the ghostly shroud of the afterlife masking her from the vision of her loved ones, Kisara Hirotsh smiled a triumphant smile as a tear raced down her cheek…Seto Kaiba…since the age of twelve he'd been moulded into a near non-human business tycoon and for eight years he'd remained as such, but now it looked as if, even though she wasn't there, Kisara had finally managed to get him back on track…being a father and big brother came before KaibaCorp from now on and, as he watched over Mokuba and Jazira, she would watch over him.

_If you fall, I will catch you_

_Time after time,_

_And I will be waiting,_

_Time after time._

A/n-did u like dis Fan Fiction? Please leave an overall review on what you thought of the entire fic and if the ending was okay!! XxxxxX

* * *

The sequel "**If You Fall, I Will Catch You**" is already started and I'll post the first chapter now, so there shouldn't be any wait if you want to read that aswell!!

* * *


End file.
